Holy Slagballs They're Alive!
by Til' all are one
Summary: Hi, I'm Katlyn. I just turned nineteen and moved into an apartment. I'm a major Transformers fan. Just what happens when my TF figures come to life? (Sucky summary. Sorry. Rating T 'cause I don't know where this plot bunny is going) (Sorry. This is probably discontinued too. I'll leave everything up since everyone seems to like these though. Sorry again.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys *waves sheepishly.* I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated my other stories in sooo long, then decide to post this. You have full permission to offline me.

Some of you all might've noticed me reviewing, favoriting, whatever on some of your stories. That's 'cause I read all the frickin' time and slack on my stories. See where being a terrible author comes into play?

Anyways, I do not own the characters- except Katlyn, Mariah, Marlyn, Logan, Michaela, Jazlyn, Dustin, anybody else I might've forgot and a few surprises later on. The idea of Transformers figures coming to life does not- and never wil- belong to me.

Please review and I'll continue!

(P.S. I know this idea is really late. Sorry.)

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Katlyn Marie Coleman. Or, some of my friends call me Goodspark/'Spark. I just turned nineteen on May 22 (today is the twenty fifth) and moved out of my parents' house.

I know what you're thinking: "why did you move out before you go to college?" Well, it's simple.

I was able to graduate my Senior year really early since my grades and everything were so high. So, I've been out of high school since January. That pretty much means that I was home all the time whenever I'm not at one of my three jobs.

I moved out 'cause I felt bad for being home- which was only for a few hours admittedly, usually really late at night- and bugging my parents when I wasn't necessarily supposed to. They'd disagree wholeheartedly but still.

So, I managed to save up the money to buy myself an apartment just twenty minutes away so mom doesn't freak out. Besides, I want to stay as close to where I've lived my whole life as possible.

My nine year old sister, Allison,- most call her Ali- wasn't too keen on the fact but I promised I'd visit at least two or three times a week. And you get used to being around the kid after having to help watch her all the time since you were ten.

Oh, college. Sorry, I forgot. I'm not entirely sure if I want to go. I mean I've been given plenty of chances when it comes to scholarships but I'm just not sure.

I could go to become an author like I've always wanted. But I'd be doing that with my other three jobs since it is not a stable thing. And I'm just not sure if that would work out since I usually get home really really late. Midnight being super early.

Or I could join the military.

Or become a field medic for the army.

Or just stick with what I have now.

I mean, my job at Pizza Hut as a waitress/might-as-well-be-manager- I get paid a managers salary since I do about anything and everything- doesn't pay too too great. But it's enough to get me by. My work at Dustin's garage as a mechanic is slightly better. But my biggest charity is from fighting.

Before you spaz, yes, I do street fight. I've done it since I was fourteen and no, my parents and family are unaware and I'd like to keep it that way.

It doesn't bother me anymore that I do it. It's become a part of me and my life- non-life not withstanding. I hide my identity by using a fake name and a hoodie and such too so that isn't a problem.

Usually, I fight around four rounds but it all depends on what type of competition there is, how I'm feeling and if I need extra money.

And I have a friend- more of a brother to be honest- that always gives me a heads up on the latest fight and is there before me to scope out the competition.

I've never really had too many friends that I can trust exponentially. And it mostly started happening when I started ninth grade and my first year of high school. But he is one of them, along with maybe four others. Two of them are twenty two though, so I don't get to hang out with them a whole lot. The other two live in the same apartment though so now we can chill together all the time.

My benefiter- I guess you could call him- is named Logan. He's a few months older than me and lives about ten minutes away. The two twenty two year olds are Mariah and Marlyn. They're only about ten minutes from the apartment but are always busy with family and trying to figure out what they're doing. The other two are Jazlyn and Michaela. They're a few months older than me like Logan.

Yes, I'm the baby of our impromptu family. Don't patronize me.

Oh, and Logan helps at the garage sometimes. Mariah teases me and says that we're joined at the hip but that's just how I am with all of my family.

It's great that I have all of them around me since I don't know what I'm doing with my life. It still doesn't take away the loneliness of it all.

Having an apartment all to yourself isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Yeah, I could chill with Michaela and Jazlyn in their shared room or could've moved in with them- they did offer- but then that would defeat the purpose of moving in the first place if I'm going to bother them. And I guess I have my Transformers 'collection.'

I've been a die hard fan since I was around five or six.

My room back at the house used to be /completely/ covered in posters, pictures and different facts and other muses from the many years of obsession that still clings to me this day.

So naturally that moved with me.

Every room in this house- the kitchen, my bedroom, the bathroom, small extra room, three closets, living room- has Transformers oriented stuff in it.

I'd peeled every bit of paper and my posters off my walls- it was as frustrating and more as I'd imagined it'd be- and pasted them up somewhere in this joint.

I even made a splurge trip with Michaela and Jazlyn to Walmart and the mall and came back out with several more posters, shirts, jackets and figures.

The kitchen has one poster of all the generation one Autobots and Decepticons on it. Everything else is of other things I like such as Marvel characters and Ben 10 and some picture frames of my family and friends. It's one of two rooms like that.

The living room has all the pictures of my family and friends, or the few dogs I've had.

The bathroom has a poster on the front of the door- facing the hall.

The three closets each have a huge collection of photos. Each of different 'bots/'cons from different 'verses.

The extra room has my three stacks of Transformers story notebooks, DVD's, the packagings of all the bots I've collected,- I don't know why I keep them, I just do- all my comics and books, some boxes with random papers, bios,- from the boxes they came in- or statistics. Along with posters, numerous papers hanging up and photos and such of my favorite YouTubers.

Last is my room. Theres a photo of the Star Saber and several other weapons on my door. A huge arrangement of posters, pictures, papers, etc completely cover my four walls and the ceiling. One of the posters is a huge one of all the different Autobots and Decepticons from all the 'verses I've watched behind my bed that I made with a friend I used to have that had a job making posters. But my main treasure is my collection of figures.

I have to keep furniture to a minimum- even in a room as big as this- so that I can fit them. Heck, I had to build shelves for them!

They're all lined up in their respective 'verses- or how I felt like arranging them- across the expanse of the wall- which is about the size of two and a half me's and I'm 5'9- with the Autobots on top and the Decepticons on the bottom. I made sure there was enough space so you could see everybody and they weren't shadowed too.

But let's just say there are A LOT more Autobots than Deceptions.

My collection is as follows: Bayverse Jetfire, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Wheelie, Grimlock, Strafe, Scorn, Barricade, Blackout, Scorponok and Bonecrusher. Animated Blurr. Robots In Disguise (2015) Strongarm. Comic Drift. Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Predaking. And Generation One Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Optimus, Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Mirage, Hound, Elita, Chromia, Arcee, Bluestreak, Red Alert, Smokescreen, Inferno, Skyfire, Swoop, Sludge, Slag, Snarl, First Aid, Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat.

I have a lot of Generation Ones 'cause that's the version I like most bots/how they look.

Except Ironhide. I like Bayverse him better surprisingly. Maybe it's the fact that he's bright red in G1 which doesn't seem to match his personally..

I don't know though.

It was quite a task to hunt down most of them. I didn't have any of the G1's when I was a kid so I had to wait until a few years ago when I started to get my own money to get them. Most of the Bayverse's too unfortunately.

All of my friends know about my obsession by the way, incase you were wondering.

Of course, how could they not?

You can just barely open the door and be able to tell straight away.

They're cool with it and have become quite fascinated in all the information I have learned over the years. Logan is the most curious though.

Speaking of Logan, it's about time to head to the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the favorites, follows and such! I'm bored so here's Chapter 2.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

It's around four o'clock in the morning when I arrive back at the apartment. (I'd left at nine if you're wondering.) I ended up going eight rounds tonight due to how easy the competition was. Lucky for me I escaped with only a small- to me- cut on my arm.

That wasn't my fault though. The third punk of the night was being all cocky and couldn't take me beating his sorry hide. Jerk pulled an illegal when he tried to use a knife. He was taken out immediately after I rearranged his face and took his 'weapon.' It's seriously like a child's knife being maybe three inches when open.

Free trophy for me though.

I unlock the door by swiping the key card in the padlock. Shoving it open when I receive the affirmative green dot, I step inside to be shadowed by pitch black darkness.

I'd already decided that I was going to just stay up,- no point in going to sleep- so I flip on the switch as I close the door behind me- securing the deadbolt- to head to the living room.

Using the limited amount of light supplied, I snatch the remote- that I miraculously found- to flip the tv on to Family Guy, then drop it carelessly on the couch to head to the bathroom and clean my wound.

One weird quirk about me is I'm really jumpy so I have to have some type of sound on or I'll start hearing things.

Flicking the bathroom light on, I bend down to the cabinet below the sink to grab the Neosporin and bandages, then start the process of cleaning and dressing my wound.

Once finished, I place everything back, then shift to stand when I hear something.

/Thud/

My ears twitch- a habit much like a dog I picked up when I need to hear something or when I'm irritated or intimated- to listen for the sound again.

/Thud/

Yup, not imagining that. If Michaela decided to play a prank again, so help me Primus..

I cautiously- can never be too careful- edge across the hall over to my bedroom and crack the door open. What I find makes my eyebrows shoot into my hair line. What the Pit?

"Alright, what in the name of the Allspark is going on?!" I snarl and throw the door open to stomp inside, the chaos within not freezing at my obviously ticked form.

My beloved Cybertronian's- I hate saying toys- are apparently alive somehow.

Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp- whom I have to leap to catch so he doesn't faceplate plant into the carpet- are gliding around lazily while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watch them predatorily. Strafe and Swoop are flapping around- literally in circles- the light on the ceiling while Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Scorn are roaring at them from the coffee table, Strongarm lecturing to deaf audios. Jazz is over in the corner of the room blaring Eminem- how did I not notice- while Prowl looks so happy to be there- sarcasm deeply applied. Ravage is curled up on my dresser deep in recharge- somehow- with Bumblebee and Bluestreak acting as if she'll spring online any second and eat them. While a disgruntled Ironhide, scoping Optimus Prime, overly cheery Wheeljack, fuming Ratchet, frowning Ultra Magnus, calm Elita, Chromia and Arcee, confused Hound, unhappy Mirage, glitching Red Alert, panicky Inferno, terrified First Aid, and a ranting-to-Soundwave Megatron- the former looking about ready to crash as Rumble and Frenzy try to climb the freakishly large gap to the floor- are still stuck on their respective shelves. Wheelie, Scorponok, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Predaking, Jetfire, and Skyfire are watching everything with unbridled amusement from my bed.

My words seem to go mostly unheard- except from Optimus, Ultra Magnus, the femmes, the fliers, gawkers on my blanket, Jazz and Prowl from their corner, the two chickens on my dresser and a zipping-all-over-the-floor Blurr and supervising Drift as everyone continues their efforts to drive me into farther insanity.

"ENOUGH!" I bellow when I can't take the noise anymore, covering 'Warp's audios beforehand so I don't deafen him.

Everyone's attention turns to gape at me and I take the time to stomp over to the cassette twins- depositing Skywarp gently on the bed- and save them from certain doom.

I wisely settle them on the floor,- they'll just try to jump off if I put them on the bed- then stand to look at the room as a whole again, a stern and- surely- scary glare on my face.

"What the Pit do you all thing you're doing?! And how did this happen?!"

Silence rings after my snarled statement until Bumblebee- bless his spark- speaks up,-he can talk!- "we don't know."

My gaze softens slightly at the hidden undercurrent of fear in his tone and my eyes drift to him as I nod, refocusing on everyone else.

"Not accusing but did you have anything to do with this, Wheeljack?"

"What?" He seems startled as his helm fins flash an embarrassed pink. "I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Okay, okay." I placate gently, holding my hands up in surrender. "Just asking."

"How would you know he would do something?" Ironhide eyes me suspiciously.

I shrug. "I know about his experimenting and, er.. explosive tendencies. No offense."

"None taken."

Ironhide's optics only narrow as he study's me.

"How?" I glance at Optimus, noticing Ultra Magnus inch closer to his brother as if I'll suddenly snatch him up and flee.

"How do I know?"

He nods.

"'Cause I know most of your alls characters."

I only garner looks of confusion.

Sigh. "In this world your all fictional characters. Like on TV and movies and stuff. Hence all the posters and such- sorry about that by the way. Something must've happened that either brought you to life or sent you to another dimension in these forms."

"Is that why we're so tiny?" Sideswipe's nasal ridge scrunches up as he glances at his small frame.

I nod.

"All of ya'll can stay here if you want. Not like you can go anywhere else." I mutter the last part under my breath.

"How do we know this isn't a trick or you won't hurt us?" A wary and still glitching Red speaks up over the side of a crouching Inferno's shoulder. The sight breaks my heart.

"Well 1) I'm too lazy to think up a plan. 2) I'm too stupid to even try to be conniving. And 3) I caught Skywarp from certain doom- Rumble and Frenzy too- covered 'Warp's audios when I yelled and didn't just drop him uncaringly on the bed like most people would. But I don't blame ya if you don't trust me." I add, meaning it wholeheartedly.

The Autobot Security Director eyes me cautiously, while Inferno stares with an unreadable expression.

I sigh, raking a hand down my face. "Look. Even if you all don't trust me I really hope you don't plan on leaving. If anyone else sees you, they'll ship you off to become government experiments." I shiver/cringe at the horrific images that resurface from the first Bayverse movie.

The bots all turn towards their respective leaders and it's a contemplative moment before Optimus nods, Megatron doing so as well unwillingly with a long suffering blow of his vents.

I release the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and return the nods, turning my gaze to the dresser when I realize Ravage had apparently onlined sometime during the conversation, Bumblebee and Bluestreak looking as if they'll combust from fear.

I shake my head in semi amusement and slowly pad over to them, the panther not redirecting her gaze whatsoever.

"Hey, Ravage. Mind if I grab those two off your paws? I'll let ya down too if you want." I'm careful to keep my tone inflectionless.

She stares at me for a moment, before nodding slightly, watching as I take the last few steps to gently grab Bumblebee and Bluestreak and set them on the carpet, standing to hold my hands out for her to hop on.

She does so without hesitation and I hunker down to allow her to jump off beside her two mischief-making brothers.

I stand to face everyone on the shelves. "Anyone else want down?"

They all seem to hesitate, before slowly, one by one, they each raise their servo's.

A small smile tilts up the corner of my lips and I immediately get started, taking care to be easy and patient and even getting unasked help from the fliers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, reviewed and have read this story at all. It means a lot.

Here's a new chapter!

Chapter 3

The air doesn't seem as thick when we finish, everyone- even the Dinobots and Seekers- is now settled on the floor as I try to discuss what we should do with Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave.

"Look. I know there will be numerous bots who hold grudges but I also know that you all- you too, Megatron- are tired of fighting the war. I'm not asking for you to trust me or anything but just know that you guys have a choice here. There are no rules- except the obvious few- and everyone is free to do whatever. You don't have to fight for energy or storage or anything."

The thought had been bothering me. Whether they'd agree to end the war or not has always crossed my mind and the pressure is currently about to make my heart beat out of my chest.

"While you make some valid points, we cannot forget about the war and all that has happened." Ultra Magnus points out, leveling his hard, might-as-well-be glare stare on me.

"I get that. I'm just saying that you don't have to deal with those hardships here. I'll try to help get you the energy you need and supply you a place to recharge. And more if you so wish." I nod.

The Autobots stare at me in contemplative silence as Soundwave just stands there like a statue and Megatron and Starscream stare at me like I just grew a second helm.

"You expect us to just get along with the Autobots?! After everything they have done?!"

"The Decepticons played a major part in everything too, Megatron." I chastise softly, but firmly.

"We will NEVER work with them willingly!"

Sigh. "Look. I'm just trying to help you out. I know how rough it's been and why you are so unwilling to trust. And I think I can help you with that."

The gunmetal gray mechs optics widen and a speck of emotion glints in his optics for a moment.

"Yeah." I nod. "I know about her."

The emotion flares into something brighter and he staggers back a step. "N-no. No, you do not."

I nod. "I do. And I can help you."

He looks confused. "How?"

The ghost of a smile shadows my lips. "Come here."

I stand from my criss-crossed position to head over to my computer, staying aware of who is under me with each step.

I settle into the desk chair and turn to the side to make sure he actually followed- which he thankfully did- and lower my hand for him to climb on.

He does after a moment, using my fingers for support as I cup my free hand behind his backstruts- making sure not to touch him- to lift him up to stand on the edge of the desk.

"This." I answer as I go through the motions of powering on the computer, clicking the Internet tab and finding who I'm looking for.

The screen is blown up to showcase a beautiful femme with a black, white and midnight blue paint job. Her frame is bulky, yet still has that slimness and grace to it, while two flat, rectangular pieces of metal protrude from her backstruts in the form of doorwings. Her optics are a warm gold that completely contradict with the hard edge to her stance.

Overall, she gives off a thick presence of sternness when needed, yet compassion otherwise.

A glance down shows Megatron gaping at the screen in hope, awe, love and admiration.

"It can't-"

"It is." I nod.

"Moonlight."

"All I have to do is pay for fast shipping and you'll have her in your servo's. Forever."

That seems to snap him out of the trance he'd fallen into and he turns his helm slightly to nod.

After ordering her and everything, I log off, shut the computer back down and stand, placing Megatron back down on the floor to head back over to the little group we had earlier.

"So?" Jazz probes once we'd both flopped down- me making the ground shake noticeably from my rather unceremonious droop to the floor.

Shrug. "Ask him." I point at the leader of the Decepticons.

"Let Moonlight get here. Then I'll call an eternal treaty." He states seriously.

Everyone's optics widen- except Megatron's of course and Soundwave that I know of- at the news and they turn to look at me.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Right now we need to figure out recharge arrangements." I shrug again.

Helms dip in affirmative and we spend the next fifteen minutes discussing, agreeing to use my bed since I won't be using it.

At the mention of me not going to be using the bed, they'd all given me weird looks and I had to explain how late I got back from work and that there was no use in going to sleep if I just have to get back up at seven. I'm careful to leave the part about fighting out.

Once everyone is on the bed,- several of whom insisted doing so themselves since it is a lot easier than getting down from the shelves- they begin to find their own little spots to curl up in, bonded's and close friends hunkering closer together to preserve space. I smile at the sight.

"Pleasant recharge, guys." I wave over my shoulder as I step over to turn off the light, shutting the door behind me until it's only open a crack.

Once in the hall, I release a long sigh, rubbing under my eyes where I know deep dark circles are from not sleeping in the past three days.

I creep silently down the hall, into the living room, watch as Stewie and Brian argue for a second, then snap my gaze to the uniform- well, 'uniform'- hanging over the top of the couch and snatch it, heading to the bathroom.

I shut the bathroom door behind me quietly, thankful again that I had the room soundproofed for the times I blare music as I shower.

The shirt and clothes I'm wearing are discarded on the hamper as I grab my towel from the rack, place it on the closed toilet lid, get the water running and step in.

I go through the motions of washing my hair and rinsing myself off as the thoughts of what occurred today occupy my always-scattered mind.

Five minutes later, I switch the water off, press the thing down, reach for my towel and proceed to dry myself off, wrapping the softness around me once finished and stepping out. Who I see though makes me freeze.

"Skywarp." I sigh. "What are you doing in here?"

"Couldn't recharge." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Why can't you hear anything outside this room?" His helm tilts to the side.

"It's soundproof."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah. You won't step out while I get dressed, will you?"

"Nope."

"Then turn around please."

"Okie." He obeys and turns from his place on the counter closer to me to face the shower.

"Thanks."

"Yep!"

I shake my head in amusement, then pad over to the hamper to get dressed, opting to just wear everything from earlier since I took a shower this morning. Only wearing my work shirt instead of the black wife beater.

"Okay, Skywarp. You can turn around."

He does and tilts his helm curiously at me. "Why don't you just calm me 'Warp?"

Shrug. "Not sure if you care if I do."

"Well, if you know everything about us..."

I smile lightly at him and shake my head, slipping the tank top from earlier in the hamper. "It's not my place to call you something you might not like."

"Well, you're allowed to call me 'Warp."

"Thanks." My smile grows a little. "Ready to get down?"

He nods.

I offer him my hand- which he climbs into- and proceed to exit the bathroom, flicking the light off behind us.

I bring us into the living room and deposit 'Warp off on the couch, stepping into the kitchen to grab a MTN Dew from the fridge, which I consume in one gulp.

"So, what would be a good substitute for energon?" The question had been bugging me.

He turns his attention from the tv to look at me and shrugs. "'Powerade' and 'Gatorade' would if you have it."

Nod. "I have some but I'll pick more up later. If anyone needs energy here." I grab one from the fridge and place the Glacier Freeze on the counter. "You need any?"

"Nah."

I give him 'the stare.' "Really? Your tank totally agrees."

His tanks rumble as if in agreement.

He stares at me sheepishly, making me sigh.

"If you need fuel you need fuel, 'Warp." Funny coming from me. "Here."

I snoop through the cabinets and drawers until I find little plastic shot glasses that-I-had-no-idea-I-own and pour some of the cold goodness inside, rounding the counter to hand it to him.

He seems unsure for a moment, then tilts it back- carefully since it's still a little big for him- to take a sip.

His optics light up and he eagerly tips it back to practically chug it down.

"Want some more?" I chuckle once he empty's it.

He nods enthusiastically, making me laugh.

I fill it up as far as I can without it spilling everywhere and hand it back.

"Alright, 'Warp. I gotta head off to work so you can watch what you want or whatever." I set the remote beside him. "If anyone actually wants to know, tell them that I'll be back around four."

He nods distractedly from his slouched position watching Family Guy and taking the occasional sip. "Alright."

I shake my head in amusement and place the Gatorade and other ten- I'll have to get more- glasses on the coffee table so that everyone can reach them if needed.

"Bye, 'Warp."

"Bye, Squishy."

I don't comment since I forgot to tell everyone my name, choosing to just exit and start the Pit that will be my day.

Author's Note: Megsie has a mystery! Hahah. I got plans fer this. Kinda..

Oh, I dunno if there is actually such a thing as 'fast shipping' so if not then I'm sorry.

Please favorite, review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii! I had to update on a holiday! Woulda felt weird if I waited until /after/ today to wish you a Happy Fourth of July.

Happy Fourth guys and hope you enjoy! This one has someone special in it *wink wink*

Chapter 4

After a chaotic morning of hosting, waiting tables, wiping tables or cooking, then heading over to the garage to fix half a dozen cars, I stop at Walmart to stock up on a few things and grab the guys some plastic- I don't feel like cleaning up glass- shot glasses and Gatorade/Powerade.

Thirty minutes later finds me in my 2010 Chevy Silverado, (I named him Rage) driving back to the apartment with ham, cheese, bread, a twenty four pack of MTN Dew, seven ten packs of shot glasses- can never be too sure- and a combined thirty bottles of Gatorade and Powerade.

Hey, they're only like a dollar.

When I pull into the apartments parking lot, I grab all my stuff, head in, up the elevator and to my door at the corner.

I manage to slip the key card in the slot and shove the door open, pushing in to be greeted by the TV.

"I'm back!" I call as I set the groceries on the kitchen counter, glancing up to find Skywarp still lounging on the couch watching Family Guy with his little drink in servo, the bottle of Gatorade half empty.

"Hey." He hiccups.

"'Warp, did you drink all that?"

"Noo..."

"Skywarp..."

"Yes." He shrinks away sheepishly, his optics twinkling.

I sigh as I make my way around the counter to crouch in front of him. "I want you to get enough fuel but not to overdose, okay? You don't want me to have to get Ratchet."

He gulps and shakes his helm vigorously.

"Good." I smile, standing, knees cracking with the effort.

"Anybody up?" I call as I begin to put all the groceries away.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"Well, aren't you helpful." I tease.

He only shrugs again as he turns his attention back to the TV, lifting his shot up to take a drink.

I roll my eyes and finish putting everything up, then head down the hall to my room to check in on everybody, peeking in through the crack, before opening the door fully once I notice everyone online.

"Evenin'. Ya'll recharge good?"

There're a few mumbled replies or nods and I smile in relief. "Good. There's some Gatorade in the kitchen if ya guys need fuel. Anybody want some?"

Again, I receive muffled answers, so I take that as my cue to go snag the shots- which I un-package- and Gatorade.

Once everything's in my grasp I head back to my room to plop down on the floor and fill up forty eight cups.

A few bots slide down the blanket, onto the floor to approach cautiously until everyone is gathered around and the glasses are filled.

"Take your pick. They're all the same flavor." I scoot back so that there's enough room for everybody to grab one and watch as they cautiously do, acting like Skywarp in taking a hesitant sip, then chugging it down vigorously.

I smile as most everyone finishes off there own in seconds. "Want more?"

They nod.

A line starting in front of my crossed legs to the end of my bed is formed and I fill everyone's glasses once more, several wandering off with friends to miscellaneous corners of the room.

Optimus- ever the thoughtful one- is last as Ultra Magnus hangs back to wait for him, studying my every move cautiously.

"Hey, Optimus." I smile.

"Good evening." He nods.

That reminds me. I still haven't told anybody my name.

"Names Katlyn by the way." I say loud enough so that everyone hears me.

"Well then, Miss Katlyn. I thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem." I shrug, moving to fill his glass but noticing that the bottle's empty.

"I'll get you some more." I stand.

"It is no problem. You do not have to."

"I don't mind. Wanna come?"

He seems reluctant but climbs onto my palm.

I stand carefully, cupping my other hand around his backstruts like a did with Megatron and head towards the kitchen, fully aware Ultra Magnus is right on my heels.

"Still online, 'Warp?" I call as I settle Optimus on the counter with the almost empty bottle of Glacier Freeze I'd swiped from the coffee table.

"Yep." He doesn't turn from the TV.

"I got you started on a bad habit." I shake my head.

"Yep."

Rolling my eyes in amusement, I fill Optimus' glass up, then down what little is left from Skywarp's escapade, discarding it in the trash can afterwards.

My stomach rumbles but I ignore it in favor of offering Ultra Magnus a boost, him accepting but I think that's mostly so he doesn't feel vulnerable and can protect his Prime better.

"I believe it is your turn to refuel." Optimus points out.

"Meh." I shrug and instead just grab another MTN Dew to chug down. My stomach growling again.

"Do not make me get Ratchet."

"You wouldn't."

He raises an optic ridge in challenge.

Groaning, I stick my head back into the fridge to grab the ham and cheese I bought, shut the door back and grab the bread, making myself a sandwich.

"Satisfied?" I raise an eyebrow once I finish.

"Yes." He nods.

Sighing, I put everything away, then grab the plate I'd prepared my food on and slide it across the counter. I help Optimus and Ultra Magnus down to head back to my room or do whatever.

Rounding the counter, I grab the plate and quickly cross in front of the TV to sit beside Skywarp.

"This all you've been watching?"

"Pretty much."

"That's healthy."

"Yup."

Shaking my head, I take a giant bite of my sandwich and a gulp of my MTN Dew, leaning back into the couch.

I notice movement out of my peripheral and glance down to find Optimus and Ultra Magnus staring up at us with amusement and something I can't decipher.

"Ya'll want up here?"

They hesitate.

"I don't bite. Dunno 'bout him. But I think he's too far into his own world."

"Heh?" The little Seeker asks distractedly.

"Nothin', 'Warp." I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Do ya?" I probe gently.

"Yes, please." Optimus nods with his own smile.

I set my mostly-empty plate on the coffee table and lower my hands for them to step on. They do and I cautiously- them holding onto my fingers for balance- bring them up to set them on the middle couch cushion.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

We settle into silence as the stupid- yet hilarious- mishaps that make up Family Guy capture our undivided attention. That is, until I feel a tug.

A glance down shows Skywarp grabbing onto the side of my jeans and using that to hoist himself onto my lap, making himself comfortable by spreading his wings out and leaning against my stomach.

I smile at the sight and begin to run a delicate finger over his right wing, chuckling when he purrs at the contact.

10 Minutes Later

A glance down shows Skywarp with his helm lobbed back as his systems hum softly in recharge.

A tender smile tilts the corner of my lips and I gently- making sure not to wake him- scoop him up to cradle him against my chest, him cuddling into me cutely.

"He has taken a great liking to you." Optimus whispers.

"Apparently." I nod, whispering back. "Don't know why."

"You care. We could all stand to show such devotion as you."

I open my mouth to argue but am cut off by someone knocking.

A quick glance at 'Warp shows that he will not allow me to lay him down so I just take him with me to go open the door.

I don't bother to look through the peep hole and just open the door, nearly jumping for joy at who I find.

Turning around with the package in one arm and 'Warp cradled in the other finds Optimus and Ultra Magnus peeking over the top of the couch. I snort softly at the comical sight.

"SKYWARP!" The sudden screech almost makes me jump and I glare at the two jets who come zooming down the hallway.

"Shh!" I hiss, making sure I'm not too loud. "You're gonna wake him up!"

Starscream and Thundercracker transform into their bipedal modes, the former glaring right back but not commenting.

"What's in the box?" Apparently Starscream hadn't seen it up until now.

"You'll see." I set it on the counter and stalk down the hall to head to my room.

Inside is much like earlier: bots sitting or standing around talking. I hear my name in several conversations but just tune the fact out.

Some of the chatter seizes as I step over to Megatron, offering him my free hand wordlessly.

He raises an optic ridge but apparently catches something in my gaze that drives him onto my hand, him holding onto my fingers for support again.

I lead us back to the kitchen where the box lays innocently and raise my hand to let Megatron down on the counter.

I grab a pair of scissors and drag it along the middle to remove the tape, then fold the flaps back, Megatron peeking in.

Delicately, I lift the box out and his optics widen tremendously.

Behind the plastic covering is the black, white and midnight femme from earlier.

"Told you." I whisper, beginning to rip into the packaging with Megatron helping due to me only being able to use one hand.

Once she's out, I hand Megatron some small scissors for him to get all the ties and stuff off and watch as he does so violently.

When he's finished, he tosses the scissors aside and leans in to wrap his arms under her backstruts- staying mindful of her wings- and below her knees, lifting her into a bridal hold.

He stares into her unblinking golden optics with an expression of such pure love that it makes my heart reach out to him.

"Why is she not onlining?"

Not a moment after his question, her optics shutter, then blink rapidly until they adjust.

She stares at Megatron for a moment in confusion, then recognition lights her features and her optics widen, a grin splitting across her lipplates as she throws her arms around his neck and angles herself so that she can wrap her legs around his waist.

Smiling at the heartwarming sight, I turn away to give them privacy. Just now noticing the audience we'd acquired.

Raising an eyebrow, I shoo them away,- still cradling Skywarp which everyone seems so stunned about- throwing a, "holler when you need down!" over my shoulder.

I usher them back to my room and shut the door- leaving a hairline crack so I'll be able to hear when they need down.

All the 'bots and 'cons stare up at me with mixed expressions but I ignore the fact to make a beeline to my bed, dropping down to where I don't wake up 'Warp, then releasing him to lay however he wants. He stirs slightly but lays down on his abdomen, right over my heart, allowing me to stoke his wings.

There's no doubt that he's listening to my heartbeat since his audio is literally right over it. Good thing I'm flat chested.

The sound of wings tears me from my thoughts and I crane my head slightly to find Predaking flapping idly in one place as he stares at me in his Predacon form.

"Hello, Predaking. Wanna join us? Don't have to though."

He continues to stare at me for a long moment and I figure that's a 'no,' then he proves me wrong by descending until he lands beside me, transforming.

I bow my head in respect, then turn my attention back to Skywarp.

"Your designation is Katlyn, is it not?"

"It is." I nod.

"You are aware of my own name. But what of me and my kind?"

"I know that you were bred in Shockwave's laboratory and that he started to clone others but they were... offlined when Megatron thought they would overthrow him."

A growl rumbles up his vocalizer and I immediately feel bad. "Yes." He nods. "What else?"

"That- while he was on Cybertron- he succeeded in onlining Skylynx and Darksteel."

A tinge of sadness and longing flashes in Predaking's optics but is gone in seconds, him nodding again. "Yes." His optics shutter.

"Predaking?"

His optics online.

"I promise I will get them. You will have them at your side once more."

His unique yellow orbs widen and he nods, seeming to be in a daze.

"Like you did for Megatron?" He questions after a moment.

"Mhm."

"Thank you."

I'm taken aback. "Don't be. I haven't even ordered them yet."

His optic ridges furrow. "'Order'?"

"What I did on the computer? You go on a website and use what credits you have to buy whoever you want since you all are supposed to be... toys." I spit the word out.

"Ah." He nods. "How soon will they arrive?"

"Well, whenever Warpy here decides to wake his lazy aft up I'll do it right away."

"I hear' tha'." A sleepy grumble comes from my chest.

"Welcome to the land of the functioning! Been awhile hasn't it?"

He only groans.

I snort. "That's what you get for staying online stalking me, drinking half a thing of Gatorade and watching Family Guy."

"You're mean."

"I know right?"

Predaking shakes his helm at our banter but the gleam in his optics reminds me of my promise.

"Hey, 'Warp?"

"Yeh?"

"Wanna stay on the bed or go with me to the computer?"

"Don' leave me!" He whines, snuggling closer.

"Alright, alright." I raise my hands in surrender, throw Predaking a wink, then stand, trying to make sure I don't make him sink or fall off the bed.

I hear him fly behind me as I take a seat on the spiny desk chair and I pat my shoulder in invitation if he wishes to take it.

To my surprise- partly 'cause I'm focused on turning my computer on- he does and I continue with the usual process until I'm on the site.

Clicking on Skylynx and Darksteel to pay is kind of painful but I shove that aside and mentally deck it, before proceeding to ask for overnight shipping.

Once I finish, I sigh and rub my fingers over my nasal ridge, before turning the monitor off and carefully standing.

"Thank you."

I shrug the shoulder he's not on. "Don't thank me until they're here."

"Nevertheless."

"You're not giving up are you?"

"No."

"Whatever makes you happy. Be right back guys." I gently grab Predaking to settle him- standing- in the middle of my bed and proceed to pry a reluctant Skywarp away from my chest.

"No!" He latches on but I'm stronger.

I set the pouting-like-a-sparkling Seeker next to Predaking. "I'll be right back, then I'll show you something cool."

He perks up at that and I smile in amusement, before stalking out the door, into the bathroom.

I manage to just close the door, before my legs go weak, forcing me into having to support myself against the counter, arms spread wide.

My breath speeds up until I'm nearly panting as thoughts rush through my mind at a sickening pace.

I'm glad I've been given this opportunity- that's an understatement- but it may be the undoing of me.

Moonlight alone was almost one hundred dollars. Darksteel and Skylynx being a combined ninety dollars, let alone the little surprises I smuggled when Predaking wasn't paying attention were another eighty.

I'm not used to spending that much. I mean, I've bought several Cybertronian's- as you've probably noticed- but it was erratic and not usually so close together unless I'd gotten a killing from work.

Yeah, I made a descent amount last night but still: I don't spend a lot of money.

Heck, half the time I barely buy groceries- MTN Dew being the only exception- and either just go without eating for long periods of time or live on ham and cheese sandwiches.

It honestly drives Michaela, Jazlyn, Mariah, Marlyn and Logan (mostly Michaela) crazy but it's what I do. People at Pizza Hut don't comment or really care- saves them the food- and Dustin doesn't comment 'cause he knows it won't help anything.

It's honestly mostly why I only weigh one hundred and ten pounds.

I never go to the doctor so they can't exactly lecture me about it.

Now, to see if I can keep Ratchet from catching on...

With that thought in mind, I push off of my makeshift support and exit, completely unaware of the twin pairs of blue optics watching me.

Author's Note: Sorry if the lines are spaced really far apart! The app I use doesn't make the sentences look like this but when I paste them on here FanFiction does. I usually fix it but the chapter is kinda long- for me- and I'm too lazy.

Oh, Moonlight is the new character and mate of Megatron- as you can tell. I legit just made her up a few days ago. She is so expensive- if you're wandering- 'cause she would be an 'exclusive'- I guess- figure. The others are too but I think the price is about average. (I really don't know. Sorry if they're waaaayyy overpriced or something.)

Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for all the feedback and everything!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys! This chapter is kinda short- just noticed- but it's pretty important.

Thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, CrackleShot-the-Sparkeater, Defender54, Miss-Fanfic-Enthusiast, Mywinx14, Owllander14, Ratchet's Sparkling, (love the name) Skyress98, Soundwave1500, Yoake no tenshi, unicron1000, and zazzags for favoriting!

Thanks to BIackrose13, CarsCars2Fanatic, CrackleShot-the-Sparkeater, MajesticalButterfly, Miss-Fanfic-Enthusiast, Mywinx14, Skyress98, Soundwave1500, cecebeec, unicron1000 and zazzags for following!

Thank you to Miss-Fanfic-Enthusiast for reviewing!

Thank you A Tfp fangirl for reviewing also! Here's my reply by the way: Thank you! Aw, thanks! I know right? I love Skywarp to death! Speedy update away! Lol. Do you have an account? I feel like I would love stories by you.

And thanks to everyone who's read this period!

Sorry if I screwed up your name! And for not giving proper thanks until now.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Stepping into my room immediately captures everyone's attention.

When I left the bathroom, Megatron had yelled for me to go get them, so maybe that's why: me carrying the illustrious leader and his sparkmate.

Moonlight is super sweet by the way. And the way her optics light up every time she sees me gets me right in the soul. We hit it off immediately.

The forty eight- Optimus and Ultra Magnus had returned earlier- pairs of optics kind of makes me nervous but I try not to show it as I step away from the doorway to set Megatron and Moonlight in the middle of the room.

I make a beeline for Skywarp, who's holding his arms up and making 'hold me' motions. A laugh escapes me at the sight and I almost pull a Red Alert.

I hardly ever laugh!

Shoving that aside, I indulge Skywarp, settling him on my shoulder.

"You don't ask for much do ya?"

"Nope."

"True."

I risk a glance up to find everyone still staring.

My ears twitch and I ignore 'Warp's intrigued stare, touch and question of "how I did that" in favor of crouching above Megatron.

"The treaty?" I try not to pry.

He only nods and leads Moonlight by the servo over to Soundwave. Of whom is trying to keep the twins from 'exploring' my closet.

"Just let 'em go, Soundwave." I call. "They'll learn that there's nothing more unpredictably scary as my closet."

He turns to me and seems to hesitate, before nodding.

/:I'd never let them get hurt.:/ I think to where I know he hears me, before proceeding to steal Jazz and Prowl from the speakers- the former lives there now I think- and Optimus and Ultra Magnus from Elita, Chromia, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Ironhide.

[Page Break]

Thirty minutes later finds us with the treaty that officially declares the Great War over written down on a torn piece of notebook paper.

Since a whole sheet was too big for them, I just ripped it to where it's a lot closer to their size.

Optimus and Megatron collaborated together to write it out, then all the officers were sought out- which wasn't difficult since everyone had crowded around us- to add their signature. They even made me sign mine.

I was truly touched by the gesture. I tried to argue that I had no part in the war but Optimus and Megs- apparently I was driving him crazy calling him his whole designation left and right so he let me use his thought-to-be-despised nickname, no one else is allowed to though except Moonlight- wouldn't leave me alone until I did.

We even made it more official by putting it in a picture frame that Rumble and Frenzy found in the closet.

I was wrong about them earlier apparently. Closets don't freak them out like they do me. I think that's their new hideout. Not like I mind.

A great weighed seemed to have fell off my shoulders and most everybody else's. The war was over and Megatron was actually being civil and nice. Heck, I hadn't seen him doing anything but smile since he saw Moonlight!

There was just one more thing I needed to make sure of.

"Does anyone have any problems with anyone else that will make me have to separate you indefinitely or about the fact that the war is over?" It seems like a stupid question but if this is to-hopefully- work, then I need to know.

"Anybody?" I ask when nobody says anything.

Silence.

"Do I need to ask Soundwave for confirmation?"

Fearful looks cross several of the bots' faceplates and they all- thankfully- shake their helms.

"You sure?"

More nods.

"Alright..." I'd never really have Soundwave do that unless I really really had to but they don't need to know that.

"Hey, where's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" I didn't notice they were gone until just now.

As if on cue, the door creaks open to admit the two troublemakers.

"How long have you two been gone?" I'm really that stupid as to have not noticed?

"Awhile." Sideswipe shrugs nonchalantly. I narrow my eyes.

"Well, ya'll missed the treaty."

"We know." Sunstreaker speaks up in his usual growly tone. "Could hear you from the living room."

"Don't tell me you two got hooked on Family Guy too..."

"Yep!" Sideswipe practically chirps. I groan.

"What's that 'cool' thing you were gonna show me?" Skywarp suddenly calls from my shoulder, him practically bouncing in place.

I honestly forgot.

Oops.

"Alright, let's go. Everybody else can do whatever." I walk out. "Within reason!" I throw over my shoulder.

I know I'll be ignored.

Oh well.

I bring us to the living room where I proceed to plop down on the couch.

"I already know what Family Guy is." Skywarp points out as he tilts his helm to the side.

"I know smart one. Just hold on." I roll my eyes.

I grab the other way thinner and shorter remote from the coffee table,- holding onto 'Warp- then lean back and press the selection bar to hit 'Hulu'.

"What's 'Hulu'?"

"If you wait a second, Ill show you."

He huffs and crosses his arms in a pout as both of us watch the screen change.

I pick my certain character of sorts out of the ones that Michaela, Jazlyn, Mariah, Marlyn and Logan had made for themselves.

"Alright. Hulu is a thing that has all different kinds of movies or tv shows you can watch. It's got kids stuff, action movies, sci-fi and a bunch of other things. All you have to do is get this remote and press the buttons like I did, pick your character and find what you want to watch. I'm mostly showing it to you since all you seem to love is Family Guy. On here they have all of the seasons that you can watch from the beginning." I search through my recents until I find it, select it, then hit the first episode for him to watch.

He releases an excited squeal as I remove him from my shoulder to settle him on the couch beside me. He latches onto my wrist in a 'death hug'. "Thank you!"

"No problem." I chuckle. "You can watch it as long as you're in recharge by at least ten episodes, got it?"

"Yep! Wait, are you leaving again?" His downcast expression nearly kills me but I stubbornly force myself to nod.

"Yeah. Sorry, 'Warp. I won't be back 'til really late."

"Do you have ta?" He whines, giving me the puppy optics.

"Yes."

"Fine." He crosses his arms over his chassis and turns back to the TV.

I feel my heart shatter a bit but force myself to stand and head to my room.

I ignore the usual stares I garner by walking in and just head over to my dresser to grab a plain black t-shirt and my Eminem hoodie from the floor.

Then head to the door.

"Are you leaving once again?"

I turn towards Optimus and force a smile.

"Mhm. Sorry. Won't be back for awhile."

He nods, something swimming in his optics that I can't decipher. "Very well. We shall be on our best behavior." He glances at a few in particular pointedly.

"Of that I have no doubt." With that, I head over to the bathroom, change, then exit to pad over to the couch where a certain pouting Seeker still rests watching Family Guy, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker having apparently joined him.

I raise an eyebrow at this but just shrug it off, trusting Stewie to keep them entertained and from offlining each other.

I grab my keys, slip my pocket knives in my back pocket and black and white Adidas- which I quickly throw on.

My gym bag is slung over my shoulder and I head towards the door, sitting it down for a moment to grab several cans of MTN Dew.

"Alright," I slip them in a pocket on the side of my bag, hoisting it onto my shoulder. "I'm out! Be good!"

"I'll try!" Skywarp calls back.

"Better!" And with that I'm in the dimly lit hall, shutting the door behind me and stepping into the elevator. Unaware of the chaos that's about to ensue.

I love Skywarp. He's just so cute.

Sorry if I rushed the whole 'the Great War is over!' thing. I'm paranoid about not giving it enough time but it's not like everybot will just forgive and forget at the snap of fingers.

Hope I haven't forgot anything else... (Sorry I most likely did..)

Hope you liked it and please review, or whatever! (Not trying to sound greedy...)


	6. Chapter 6

New Chap! Hope ya'll like!

Thanks to everyone who review, favorited, etc.

Chapter 6

The ride over to the alley is uneventful. Save for Halestorm baring through the box speakers under the back seat.

Dad put them in the Isuzu Trooper that he had before Ali was born, then in the truck he got after she was born. I always loved them- still do- and promised myself that I'd get them when I was able to drive.

I achieved that as you can tell.

Pulling into Walgreen's parking lot, I shut Rage off, clip my keys to a loop in my jeans, stuff them in my pocket, then step out of Rage, meeting up with Logan- whom I'd parked beside- to walk over to the alley.

[Page Break]

"Get your arm off of me slaghead!"

"You get your leg off me first!"

"Hurry up and get us out of here!"

"Would be faster if you help, your highness!"

The crimson and sunray yellow bots struggle to detach their strained limbs from one another. The bags' spacious innards still being too cramped for them to move around very much.

"I would if my servo's weren't being pinned!" Sunstreaker growls back at his struggling brother attempting to unzip their impromptu prison.

"Just hold on a sec! I almost got it!" Sideswipe yanks on the zipper again, managing to make a hole big enough for them to climb through. "Common bro!"

The two of them manage to drag themselves out of their encasement. Awkwardly and with ungainly positioning's of their limbs.

"Freedom!" Sideswipe claims, lifting his helm and arm up from his sprawled out position on the leather seat, immediately dropping both as his vents heave.

"This is all your fault." Sunstreaker glares from his own laid out position on his abdomen, his own vents heaving.

"Hey, you had a part in it!" He snaps, glaring back.

"Whatever, glitch. It was your bright idea!"

"Just shut up so we can follow her! She went down that alley with the mech squishy."

"Whatever."

They both labor onto their peds and survey the truck they're currently trapped in.

"Not bad for a human vehicle."

Sunstreaker just rolls his optics. "Just hurry up so we can get the Pit out of here."

"Alright, alright. Keep your fins on." He ignores the glare on his back as he stares up at the dark handle that leads to their freedom.

"Gotta pull that somehow.."

"One problem genius." Sunstreaker deadpans, staring at the switch that shows the door is locked.

Sideswipe slumps. "Aw, slag."

Sigh. "Give me a boost." The golden warrior grumbles, moving towards his twin.

He does so: allowing his brother to climb onto his shoulders.

"Hurry up, bro!" Sideswipe exclaims, futilely attempting to keep them steady.

"I am!" Sunstreaker snarls, managing to grab onto the door and boost himself up.

He grabs his brothers servo and hoists him up to stand ready by the door handle, him focusing on flicking the switch up.

"Got it." He manages, then jogs over to aid his twin in opening the door.

"How're we gonna do this?" They both study the handle they're standing on in contemplation.

With a shrug, they both just start pulling, somehow managing to open the door, which sends them helm over peds to the floor.

"I hate you." Sunstreaker grunts from his position under his brothers splayed out frame.

"Love ya too!" Sideswipe picks himself up- the golden warrior following him once able- and brushes invisible dirt off his frame, edging over to the door to peer over the edge. "This may be harder than we thought."

"Ya think?!" Sunstreaker snarls, cuffing him over the helm.

Yelp. "Hey! We got this far. No backing out now." With that, he climbs down as much as the black Chevy will allow him, then hops down, landing in a crouch.

Grumbling, Sunstreaker does the same, landing beside his twin.

"We made it!" The red warrior cheers. "Let's go!" They sprint towards the sketchy looking alleyway Katlyn had disappeared down, dodging around cars and making sure to stay out of eyesight.

[Page Break]

When they arrive, their vents are heaving and cooling fans working overtime to cool them down futilely.

They can see a large crowd of humans standing in a makeshift circle cheering at something they can't see from their low vantage point.

"Common, bro." Sideswipe leads their approach as they part through the numerous pairs of feet, no one noticing them as they manage to make it to the front.

"Hey, there's that human mech." Sideswipe points to the other side of where they're standing at the male intently watching two people circle one another. "What're they doing?"

He's answered when the heavier set of the two lunges at the much smaller one in a black hoodie.

The hooded figure dodges though and delivers a right hook that sends him flying back, knocking him unconscious immediately.

The two Cybertronian's stare in shock as the crowd around them erupts into a greater roar of sound.

The man is carted off and another in black in white lifts the victors arm in the air, declaring them as the winner.

This continues for several more rounds: the hooded figure staying in the circle, winning each match like the much larger opponents are nothing without getting a scratch.

It's as the tenth- for the twins- match starts that the beefiest man of them all steps up. His arms alone look like twin boa constrictors, while his abdomen is set in a hard eight pack.

He spews insults at the hooded figure with a steadfast cocky smirk. But the hood don't even move but to drop into a fighting stance when the human referee shows up again.

"Ready?"

"Definitely."

Nod.

"Alright, one... two... three... FIGHT!" He hurriedly jogs away to partake in the fight as the heavy fighter and much lighter one stare each other down.

The former seems to tire of it soon though and lumbers forward with a heavy swing.

Hood- as the two had come to deem him/her- dodges skillfully and rolls his arm back until it's bent at an awkward angle, him forced onto the tips of his feet with his jaw clenched in pain.

He quickly maneuvers out of it though and manages to send a punch to Hood's jaw.

They're temporarily thrown off balance but recover soon enough, twisting to face him and knock his feet out from under him.

He's up in seconds and throws another blocked punch, growling in anger at being denied.

Punches are suddenly blindly thrown with the carelessness of a person foolishly controlled by their own rage, the emotion seeming to escalate when they are all deflected.

The crowd is in an absolute frenzy at the by-far most interesting match yet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker involuntarily being sucked in.

"YEAH, GET 'IM GOOD! Left hook!"

Not a moment after Sideswipe's declaration, the Hood's head snaps in their direction until they find them, the dim lights of the alley and the twins' trained optics allowing them to peek at who is under it.

Their cheering stops and jaws drop.

"Katlyn?!"

She seems to hear them as her eyes widen but she's cut off as a vicious punch is directed at her ribcage.

A grunt is lost to all but the twins and they watch in horror as she's brought to the ground.

"So, the undefeatable Spark is brought to her knees? Pathetic." The Hulk look alike spits, before leaping in to deliver the winning punch.

However, it's thwarted when 'Spark' rolls out of the way- surely painfully.

She staggers to her feet, holding a hand over her obviously damaged ribs, then stubbornly drops it to get into a battle stance. She doesn't waste any time and lunges forward to deliver kicks and punches faster than the untrained eye could keep up with, all with a practiced fluidity that catches the twins off guard.

Her opponent is left stunned and unable to properly defend himself. He doesn't last three punches before he's knocked to the pavement, out cold.

The crowd is silent for a moment, then erupt into raucous cheers as the ref comes back to announce her as the winner for- apparently- the fifteenth time tonight, the currently unconscious man being hauled off to Primus knows where.

Katlyn shares a glance- seemingly a silent conversation- with the male she came in with earlier, trades nods, then stalks off, slipping an arm around her abdomen when no one notices.

By now, the cluster of people had dispersed so it was easy for the blonde to find them.

"What are you two doing here?!" She hisses. Low enough that no one will hear her.

"Well..."

"Save it." She raises a hand. "We'll talk about it in the truck. Now hop on you two, before anyone sees you." She squats down for them to climb onto her outstretched palms, standing to stride off after slipping them in her jacket pocket.

They arrive all too soon to the twins. Katlyn raises an eyebrow at the opened passenger side door of her truck.

"You left the door open?"

"Wasn't like we could close it."

"True." She nods distractedly. "Good thing I have automatic security."

The twins are taken aback. "What?"

She shoots them a wry smile and they just notice the deep bags under her eyes and exhaustion lines in her forehead. Yet,- surprisingly- find no pain. "I'm too paranoid not to have security in about all the major stuff I own."

"Sooo." Sideswipe's optic ridges furrow. "Your housing unit has security too?"

"Apartment but yeah. Been meaning to show it to Red so he'll hopefully gain some level of trust in me. Doubt it works though.''

Snort. "Yeah."

When they make it over to the dark Silverado, Katlyn drops her gym bag on the passenger seat floor and lets the twins down on the seat. She shuts the door wordlessly as the human male she's apparently friends with shows up.

"What do you think she'll do?" Sideswipe asks his twin after a moment of them listening to the two talk.

Shrug. "Pit if I know."

That doesn't reassure him.

They're interrupted by the two humans bidding their farewells and the sound of the door unlocking, before it's opened for Katlyn to step in.

She shuts the door back and starts the truck up, then leans over to slip the way oversized seatbelt over them, locking her own around herself afterwards.

It's as she reverses and pulls out of the parking lot that a tense silence falls over them, the sound of Halestorm dimly in the background as they pull in front of a red light.

"Look." Katlyn sighs, rubbing a hand down her face, looking over at them. "You two are not in trouble."

They- especially Sideswipe- deflate at this.

"But, that doesn't mean you're off the hook completely."

Their shoulders square as all tension returns to their frames.

"Guys," she sighs again, closing her eyes briefly as she peels her forgotten hood off to stare them directly in the optics. "I just don't want you all to get hurt. And I definitely don't want anyone discovering you and shipping you off to be dissected." They grimace. "Not trying to be mean, promise." She drives forward on the empty street as the light turns green, focusing ahead.

"We know." Sideswipe sighs.

Pause.

"Why do you care?"

"Huh?" She seems surprised.

"Why do you care about us so much?"

Her eyebrows crease as she ponders, then seems to find her answer when they ease up. "Well, I've grown up with you guys. You've been there when most others haven't. And,- even if you don't know it- I've already become greatly attached to ya'll. if anything happens to you guys..." She trails off. But they know what she means.

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

They arrive back at the white and tan building within ten minutes and it's just as she pulls into a parking spot that Sideswipe notices.

"Wait. You aren't going to a human medic?"

She puts Rage in park and turns the key, looking at them.

"No." She shakes her head, golden hair bouncing as she does.

"Why?! You obviously have internal damage!"

"That bad for you all to notice?"

"Yep." Sunstreaker deadpans.

Groaning, Katlyn rubs her nasal ridge. "I'm fine, okay? I'm used to dealing with pain and hardly feel anything anymore. This is nothing."

"WHAT? You broke one of those human bone things."

"A rib?"

"Yeah, yeah. That!" He doesn't seem so sure.

"It's fine, Sideswipe. I'll deal with it."

He stares into her eyes in disbelief.

"I promise."

The red twin looks into the deepest recesses of her eyes for any deceit- finding none- he nods.

The blonde returns it as she unbuckles her seatbelt, leaning over the console to disengage the twins' own.

"One more thing: don't tell anyone anything you've seen."

Sideswipe's helm jerks back as Sunstreaker just stares up at her with narrowed optics.

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to know about what I do, okay? I don't mind if a few- the two of you included- know but anyone else will definitely distrust me. Let alone Ratchet will offline me."

"Wouldn't you not telling everybody make them distrust you more though?"

"If they find out."

"They will eventually."

Sigh. "Either way they'll hate me. But-"

"No they won't."

"Really?" I eye him in disbelief. "Ironhide, Red Alert and First Aid?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. I don't need him trying to shoot me,- can do that myself- Red glitching- AGAIN- or First Aid fearing me even more."

"1) No you won't. 2) He'll glitch even worse if you keep it a secret. 3) Aid will be even more afraid if you keep this a secret."

She holds her tongue to hold back the bitter reply that she knows won't help anything.

The truth in his statement makes her puff her cheeks in a sigh.

"You're right. If they hate me, they hate me. Probably already do. Alright, let's get this slag over with so I can go deal with the aftermath." She grumbles the latter to herself.

"Yeah. We saw the 'aftermath' earlier. You really need to learn how to cope better." Sideswipe claims offhandedly. Wincing in regret immediately after when her eyes widen.

"You saw that?!"

"Yes..."

"Is that why you did all of this?"

"...Yes..."

"Ugh!" She pounds her head against the steering wheel. "Primus must hate me."

"No he don't."

"Yes he does."

"No he don't."

"Does."

"Don't."

"Does."

"Don't."

"Does."

"Don-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Sunstreaker snarls when he can't take their bickering anymore.

One green eye peeks over at him from between the hand blocking the blondes view.

"Look. Yes, we saw you break down. Yes, we followed you. But it was to make sure /we/ trust you." Katlyn's taken aback.

"Did you find out what you wanted?" She can't help but ask.

To her surprise, they nod without the least bit of hesitation.

"Why?"

Their helms jerk back. "Why what?" Sideswipe asks.

"Why do you trust me?"

"You care."

She rolls her eyes, lifting her head off the wheel. "So I've heard."

"You might not think so but you're the best thing that's happened to us. You helped end the war by returning ol' Megs' sparkmate back, got Darksteel and Sky Lynx for Predaking, gave us fuel- which was really good by the way- and a place to stay. So, thanks and stuff." He murmurs the last part awkwardly.

A small smile tilts the corner of Katlyn's mouth.

"No problem. Now, enough of this sparkwarming slag. I need to make sure Skywarp didn't burn the place down." She rolls her eyes in amusement and steps out of the truck.

Sideswipe releases a vent as the door closes. "I think we're in the clear."

"Not quite." He jumps in alarm when Katlyn speaks up, opening the door.

"Since I know you were the mastermind behind this: you, Sideswipe aren't allowed to watch Family Guy for a day starting tomorrow. You too, Sunstreaker."

"Wait. That's it?" They stare up at her in surprise.

"Said you weren't off the hook. Not that you'd have a hard punishment."

"Uh, thanks...?"

"Yup! Let's go. Aw, slag hold on." She holds her hands out, then takes them back as a thought occurs to her.

"What?" They watch as she steps in over the seat and reaches into her back pocket.

She doesn't respond as she slips it in a secret compartment under the drivers seat, the twins catching a glance of the large roll of green before it's hidden completely.

"Sorry 'bout that." Katlyn apologizes as she hops back out of the truck, offering her hands again. "Try not to tell anyone of that, okay? Logan's the only other person who knows it exists."

They nod wordlessly as they step onto her palms to be clutched against her chest.

"Sorry 'bout the closeness."

"You apologize a lot..." Sunstreaker grunts.

"Yup. Painfully apologetic. Mah bad."

"Who's Logan?" Sideswipe speaks up.

"Guy from earlier."

"Oh."

"Yeh."

The darkness of the early morning conceals them as they sneak into the building, managing to stay near silent the entire time.

Author's Note: Did that suck? I feel like it did...


	7. Chapter 7

Hiii. Whelp, this took a lot longer than I wanted it to...

Better late than never I guess.

First off, thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, etc.

Second, I apologize for the wait.

Third, I wanna say I'm so so so so so so SO sorry! to A TFP fan girl for forgetting to respond last chapter! I remembered when it was too late. I feel so bad! Here's a response though (what little it's worth...): Thank you! Heehee thanks! Saaaame. Aw, thank you! It would be awesome if you did have an account. I could help you if you ever wanted to make one, it's really easy. (Just sayin'.) Primus, those make my day...

Response to your other (most resent) review (sorry for the delay!) Whateva ya say. Aww, thank you! Lol.

Sirenix Prime: Here ya go! Thank you! Thanks for leaving a comment!

THANK YOU EVERYBODY AGAIN!

Chapter 7

I swipe my keycard in the slot, then push the door open quietly when I receive the affirmative, peeking around before stepping in and closing the door shut silently behind me.

Creeping into the living room finds Skywarp passed out across the end of the right side of the couch, mouth open as he snores loudly.

A snort threatens to escape, while Sideswipe does so uncontrollably, clamping a servo over his lipplates to silence any more.

I pad passed him to glance into my room.

Inside is everyone laying on my bed like they did the first night. The sight makes me smile as I head back to the living room.

"You two recharge. I'm gonna go take a shower." I whisper, settling them on the opposite end of the couch from Skywarp but Sideswipe shakes his helm.

"Uh uh. We're coming with you."

"You want to be in there while I shower?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No. Just keep ya company before shutting down." The way he says it makes me cave.

Sigh. "Fine. But turn around when I step in and when the water turns off."

"Okie." He nods, beaming.

Rolling my eyes, I scoop him up, then turn my attention to Sunstreaker. "You really wanting to go or is Sideswipe speaking for you both?"

He casts Skywarp a glance and seems to ponder hard before deciding. "Speaking for us both. But I'll go so I don't have to hear this fragger."

I glare at him for the choice of words but let it drop as I pick him up, bring them to the bathroom, then sneak into my room to grab some clothes.

I manage to not online anyone- thank Primus- and head over to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it in an unbroken habit.

Turning the water on, I start up the shower, before grabbing my towel from the rack, stripping and stepping under the therapeutic spray. I sigh in content.

"Will we be allowed to use these washracks?" Sideswipe speaks up as I'm drowning my hair in preparation of the shampoo and conditioner.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it." I admit. "But Pit yeah. I'm definitely not gonna deprive ya'll. Just might have to remind me of your alls needs since I obviously can't remember in times of need."

I hear a snort of amusement that I assume is from Sunstreaker.

"What? My memory sucks."

"Noticed."

"Thaaaanks. I plan on gathering a list of what everyone needs for when I go to the store tomorrow. Might take a few of you guys with me."

"Can we go?" Sideswipe exclaims eagerly.

"Think you can manage not to wander off and wreak havoc?"

"Hey!" I hear the pout in his tone. "We aren't that bad."

"Says the bot that drags his twin out to stalk the human they just met to find out what she's doing instead of just asking."

"You never woulda told us if we asked. Plus, it was more fun this way!"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and grab the bottle of shampoo to lather a big glob in my hair.

"Getting along with former 'cons? Or are you trying to ignore them?"

"Ignore 'em."

"Hey, they aren't that bad. I know that your alls history isn't too great but could at least give them a chance."

I'm not answered.

"So, what do ya'll think I should get tomorrow? Furniture and maybe something to help ya guys climb up and down from high places?"

"Yeah! And maybe an ener- er, 'Gatorade' dispenser."

"Oh yeah." I nod, knowing they can see from my shadow in the curtains. "Where do you think everyone will set up at?"

"Pit if I know."

"What 'bout you two?" I add conditioner and start scrubbing.

"Maybe in your bed...?" He replies cheekily.

"If I do that then I have to for everyone else." I roll my eyes.

"Just get them their own super squishy berths!"

Sigh. "I'll try to think of something for the berths. And just maybe you can sleep on my bed."

"Yay!"

"Might have to share with 'Warp though."

"No!"

"Which means Starscream and Thundercracker."

"No!"

"My berth, my rules."

"Fine." I can tell he's pouting again.

With a shake of my head, I cut the flow of water off and press the thing down, giving the twins a minute to turn around, before stepping out.

"How's your rib thingy?"

I honestly forgot.

I throw on underwear, a pair of long black and white basketball shorts and an oversized- like always- t-shirt before giving the twins the go ahead to turn around, depositing my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Dunno." I shrug. "Guess we'll all see." I lift my shirt up. The twins grimacing at the sight that greets us.

The bottom part of the left side of my ribcage is an ugly purple and black. You can see each line of the bones even more pronounced than usual.

"Primus above, femme!" Sideswipe gapes in horror. "You need a medic!"

"No! I'm fine I've dealt with way worse than this before." I try to reassure.

It doesn't work.

"WHAT? You've had worse?!"

"Uh, street fighter. Dur."

He glares at me in challenge and a glance over at Sunstreaker shows him looking at the wound in disgust.

"Am I grossing you out, Sunstreaker?"

He turns his attention to me. "Just that." He grunts, pointing at the blob of hideousness.

"Mhm." I allow my shirt to drop and scoop the twins up, stepping out of the bathroom wordlessly.

"Where in Primus' name have you three been?!"

"Aw, slag."

[Page Break]

I'd read about this particular 'look' in numerous FanFiction's. I never believed the true power it held or that it was actually this intimidating.

I'll never doubt the fact again.

Even a miniature Ratchet that only stands a few inches taller than my ankle.

"Uh..." Is Sideswipe's oh-so-bright response.

The medics glare only intensifies as a scowl tilts down his lipplates.

"What'd you two slaggers do?!"

"Can we take this to the kitchen so we don't wake everybody up? 'Warp's probably snoring loud enough that we won't disturb him." I interrupt Sideswipe's too-quick retort.

A softer form of 'the glare' is turned towards me and he nods in acceptance, stepping onto my palm after placing the twins on my shoulders.

I bring us passed a louder-than-earlier snoring Skywarp still draped on the couch and into the kitchen where I set the twins and medic of doom on the counter.

"We didn't do anything!" Sideswipe exclaims out of thin air. I mentally facepalm as Sunstreaker slaps his idiotic brother over the back of the helm. Ratchet doesn't look convinced in the slightest.

"They really didn't." I vouch for them. Sensing their surprised expressions. "They only followed me to work."

Ratchet seems taken aback himself, then his optics narrow. "And just where is this 'work'?"

"In an old alley." I answer offhandedly. If the twins want me to tell everybody, then might as well start with the best medic ever created.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are stunned that I told the truth, while Ratchet mostly looks confused.

"What?"

"I'm a street fighter." I shrug nonchalantly.

He takes a moment to process what I said, then a storm cloud seems to shadow his faceplates that makes the twins wisely step back.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

The lack of snoring drags me over to Skywarp to find him mumbling something as he rolls onto his stomach. Bending onto my knees with a crack, I rub between his wings soothingly until his snoring returns. Only then do I return to answer Ratchet.

"Tune it down a little, Ratchet. Please?" He only glares harder.

Sigh. "I'm a street fighter. My friend- Logan-" I direct towards the twins, who nod, "lets me know when and where the fight is and meets up with me to make sure I don't get clobbered. I'm undefeated as of yet though, so it doesn't usually happen."

"Until today." Sideswipe grumbles. I shoot him a glare.

"What? You got injured?!"

"...Maybe.."

Snarl. "Let me see!"

With a suffering sigh, I comply: lifting up my shirt to show off the forming bruise.

His optics darken as he surveys the damage with a trained optic.

"You didn't treat it."

"I honestly forgot." I shrug.

He shoots me a look, but I ignore him.

"Your World Wide Web says that you should put ice over the wound, get plenty of rest and take regular pain medication unless your doctor prescribes something stronger." His optics have that far away gleam that confirms he is indeed looking all of this up.

"I have some ice cubes if it makes you feel better. But I can't rest or take pain medication."

"Very and why the Pit not?" I really needed to quit torquing the medic off. It's not like I'm trying to though.

"Work and I don't take any kind of medication. Besides, I honestly don't feel a thing."

"It seems to be that you go to 'work' later in the evening around 1000, so that is no problem with proper rest. And how could you not? You broke a 'rib'! You could have internal bleeding!" He stares at me in disbelief.

"That's true. But I have to leave by at least eight AM to go to my other job at Pizza Hut, then leave there at noon to go to my other other other job as a mechanic at Dustin's garage. I'm used to pain. I deal with it everyday and have developed a high tolerance for it. And I know the symptoms of internal bleeding. Which I do not have."

The three of them- especially the twins since I didn't tell them earlier- seem stunned at my words.

"Did you two slaggers know about this?" Ratchet turns his fury back to the twins.

"Hey." Sideswipe holds his servo's up in surrender. "We only knew about the fighting. Not that she works at three different places."

Ratchet grunts as his icy blue optics return to me. "I forbid you from going to 'work'. All three of them."

I raise a challenging eyebrow. "No."

He sputters in uncontrollable rage.

"1) I. Am. Fine. 2) I can't just call in at the last moment." It's not wise anyways. Especially at... five in the morning. "3) I have ta go so I have the credits to take care of ya'll."

Ratchet lightens up a bit but is still mighty unhappy. "No. You. Aren't. Fine. But as long as you do not fight." He sighs in exasperation.

I calculate the loss of a day or two. I made a great deal last night. More than I ever had that would last me several months usually but significantly less now. It'd still be more than enough for me to take time off for three to four months. Not like I would though.

"Alright." I cave with a reluctant nod. "I won't drop by the alley. But I am still going to Pizza Hut and Dustin's."

"Fine." Ratchet nods back. "But I expect you to rest and take it easy until then and while you are there."

"I'll try."

"Katlyn...?"

"Hmm?"

Sideswipe points wordlessly behind me, having apparently been doing so for awhile.

My eyebrows furrow and I turn in the direction his digit is. I find all the former Autobots and Decepticons on the floor behind the couch staring up at our exchange.

My shoulders slump. "Ah, slag."

Author's Note: I got the whole 'treatment' thing that Ratchet said from the Internet so sofry if it's wrong.

Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

A Tfp fangirl: hahah I feel ya! Thanks! That's what I'm trying to aim for. I suck at dialogue and personalities.. (Must be my lack thereof.) Frickin' love that you do that... Thanks for reviewing!

Nerd. Queen 03: Thanks! And thank you for commenting! Here ya go! (It doesn't want to show your name. Sorry about having to space it!)

Thanks to everyone else who's read this, favorited, (if you reviewed and I didn't see I'm sooo sorry!) followed, etc!

Chapter 8

"How long have you all been there?" I ask cryptically.

"Long enough." Optimus answers grimly.

"I figured. Feel free to lay on the distrust." I shrug apathetically as I march around the counter to sooth Skywarp into recharge again. He squirms around until he's laying on his back with his wings splayed out behind him and I stop my ministrations to the appendages. A single crimson optic cracks open blearily and he holds his arms out. I instantly scoop him up to cradle him against my heart.

"You coddle him too much." Ratchet chastises as I round the counter again.

"Not coddling if he wants me to hold him. If he trusts me enough to watch over him while in recharge then I will not deny him that comfort."

"Nevertheless." Ratchet huffs, crossing his arms over his chassis.

I only shrug as I run a finger over his wings, more as a comfort to me than him.

"So," I turn to the army on the floor. "ya'll hate me more yet?"

"No."

I'm taken aback. "You know what I do and probably what happened."

"So." It's Ironhide that shrugs nonchalantly. IRONHIDE for Primus' sake.

"So, you don't distrust me?" I'm honestly so confused.

"Why woul' weh?" Now Jazz?!

"..." I'm speechless.

"You forgot we were at war longer than this planet has existed."

/Megatron/ reminds me from his place beside Moonlight. Apparently she was filled in. She doesn't look too happy about what transpired either if the glare pinned at her sparkmate is anything to go by.

"True. But I haven't given you guys a reason to trust me. This just solidifies it."

"Wanna bet?" Chromia speaks up.

My gaze sweeps over to her but redirects to the two Seekers that move to hover in front of me.

Starscream bores into my eyes with a deep scowl on his faceplates, while Thundercracker is emotionless, yet contemplative.

"You're fond of him?" Starscream seems uncomfortable even saying that.

I nod.

Some kind of invisible weight seems to lift off both of their shoulders and they nod. To my surprise, they- with a shared glance- fly the maybe-one-foot distance over to me to perch on each of my shoulders. Almost protectively.

I turn my attention back to Optimus when he opens his mouth to speak.

"You may not believe that what you have done has made an impact, or that we can lay trust in you but know that we do. You have truly made an impact on us all."

"I don't know how to respond.." I admit.

He smiles softly. "Then do not." He turns grave again. "You should listen to Ratchet and rest."

"Eh." I shrug.

There's a growl behind me that makes a smirk tilt the left side of my lips.

"I was kidding, Ratchet."

"Better be." He grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't all of you be recharging by the way?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"We did." Optimus nods. "But your health means more in the terms of resting and recovering at present."

"Whatever you say. Ya'll need fuel first." I step over to the refrigerator to grab a couple bottles of Gatorade- being mindful of the three Seekers.

"Femme, you need recharge." Starscream sighs by my ear.

I ignore him.

Placing the bottles on the counter parallel to the twins and Ratchet, I reach into the cabinet where I'd cleaned up the cups earlier,- forgot to tell- shut the fridge back, then grab the Gatorade to sit on the floor.

I fill all of them up with the glacier blue substance, let Starscream and Thundercracker down, then Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from the counter.

"Skywarp." I prod his cockpit gingerly.

He doesn't move a piston.

"Skyyyywaaarpp."

No response.

"Skywarp!"

No response.

"SKYWARP!"

His optics online in a flash and he struggles out of my hold to hover in front of me with his null rays drawn.

"Welcome back online." I raise an eyebrow. "There's some Gatorade behind ya."

"Heh?" He slowly powers his weapons down until the glow is fully extinguished, then turns to find his own fuel below him.

"Gatorade!" He squeals, his optics sparkling as he drops to the floor to practically chug it down.

I chuckle at his enthusiasm and fill his cup up when he finishes, along with anyone else who wants more.

Standing, I stretch my arms over my head and pop my neck, back and fingers,- ignoring the several complaints I receive- then pop into the fridge to grab a MTN Dew. I lift the tab open, then take a big gulp, pausing when I notice several stares on me.

"What?"

"Your oh-so-healthy choice." Ratchet raises a sarcastic optic ridge.

"Eh. I practically live on MTN Dew." I wave it off. But immediately regret it when a 'Ratchet scowl' stares me down.

"Heheh.. Should I run?"

"No."

"Good." I slink over to the couch to fall over in a rather ungraceful sprawl.

"Do you not pay attention to your wounds?!" Ratchet sprints over to stand in front of a coffee table leg.

"Nope." I pop the 'p'.

His servo's clench and begin to shake uncontrollably but then he just slumps, sighing in defeat and rubbing over his nasal ridge. "At least you are resting."

"If by 'resting' you mean being lazy as frag than yes." I pillow my head with my arms in example.

"Whatever works." He waves me off and stomps away.

I crane my head around the back of the couch to look at the bots awkwardly. "Anybody wanna watch tv?"

Everybody leaves their finished cups on the ground wordlessly and head over.

I lay my hand on the ground for everybody who wants up and end up giving all but the Dinobots, Strongarm, Skyfire, Jetfire, Predaking, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Blackout, Scorponok and Wheelie a lift. Them settling on leaning against the couch. I move the coffee table so they can see better.

Megatron, Moonlight, Soundwave and his cassettes all fan out across the top of the couch. Red Alert, Inferno, First Aid, Hound and Mirage take the arm rest at the end by my feet. Ultra Magnus, Elita 1, Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Chromia have the arm rest by my head. Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Arcee are on my thighs, leaning against the cushions behind them. Blurr and Drift are on the upper regions of my calves. While Skywarp had taken to occupying the border between my abdomen and chest, which immediately meant that Starscream and Thundercracker were on my stomach- careful of my rib. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker apparently decided it looked like a cozy spot too and bunkered down next to the Seekers, settling closer to my hip bone though.

"Is everyone comfy?" I raise an eyebrow.

I receive several 'yeses'.

"Good. What do you all wanna watch?"

"FAMILY GUY!" Skywarp exclaims without the least bit of hesitation.

"Alright, alright. Everyone agree?"

I only receive a few grumbles.

"'Ll take that as a yes." I screw with the remote until episode eleven of season one begins to play.

After the episode is finished and the second one is just beginning to load, the doorbell decides to ring, making me groan.

"Sorry guys." I grumble as everybody- except the Seekers who just fly off- on me are forced to the back of the couch as I stand- being careful of all the bots on the floor.

I manage to trip on an invisible crack on the kitchen floor but brush off all the snickers and "smooth's" I receive with a clear of my throat and twitch of my middle finger.

When I make it to the door, I pause, glancing back at everybody staring in curiosity. "Uh," I raise an eyebrow, "ya'll might wanna get on the cushions so nobody sees ya."

I'm- thankfully- obeyed wordlessly until none of them are visible.

Nodding to myself, I open the door to be met with a sixteen year old guy with blonde hair and an expression that clearly states he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Got a couple packages?" His jaded eyes don't even look at me as he pretends to study the clipboard in his hand.

"Yeah."

"Sign here and here." He points and practically thrusts the paper towards me to sign.

Deciding to just ignore the guys behavior, I scribble my signature down, then shove the clipboard back at him to accept the two boxes under his armpits.

He finally decides to lift his glazed eyes up to face me and they widen a bit. A cocky smirk crosses his lips flirtatiously. "Hey, baby."

I ignore him in favor of slamming the door in his face.

Several snickers sound from the couch as the bots peek back over the couch. The femmes in general seem to have got a great kick out of that.

Sitting the boxes on the counter with great care, I wordlessly step over to the couch to hold a hand out for Soundwave.

He steps on with only a second glance and I place him on my shoulder.

Next, I beckon Predaking,- knowing he'll want to just fly- then round over to Ultra Magnus.

He raises an optic ridge but,-with an 'encouraging' boost from Ironhide- he steps onto my outstretched palm.

I hold him close, make sure Soundwave is secure and that Predaking is beside me, before crossing the few steps over to the counter.

Depositing Soundwave onto the cool surface, alongside Ultra Magnus,- Predaking fluttering in to land beside them both and transforming- I grab a pair of scissors to run it down the center of the box to remove the tape in my way, making sure to stand off to the side so everyone from the couch- and floor- can see.

Once the tape is out of my way, I pry the folds open, then bend them back so they're out of my way while I lift the two boxes out.

Predaking's optics widen when he sees who're inside. "Skylynx, Darksteel."

"Yup." I nod. "Wanna get Skylynx while I open Darksteel?"

He nods and I hand him the smaller pair of scissors I'd let Megatron use before. I imagine the fragger is smirking away at the familiarity.

Together we clear the outside of each separate packagings until we can access the inside, me getting first Skylynx out so Predaking can remove him from his twist tie prison, then Darksteel for me to aid in his escape.

Once they're both removed, we stand them up to wait until they're online.

There's a tense atmosphere where it looks like they're not going to, then their optics flash online with a jolt.

"It's great not being imprisoned in that box." Darksteel laughs.

Skylynx doesn't look impressed but nods anyways. It's just then that they notice me.

They're wings raise as they prepare to attack and I'm prepared to calm them down when a stern voice interrupts us.

"Skylynx, Darksteel, seize your approach!" Predaking rumbles as he stomps in front of me. Almost protectively.

The two predacons' optics widen and they're quick to transform.

"Well, if it isn't our illustrious leader."

Darksteel chuckles.

"Indeed." Predaking nods. "The both of you have been imprisoned in that infernal box for awhile I imagine. I am here to say that you are free."

"Took you long enough." Skylynx grumbles.

I leave the three of them to do whatever and turn my attention to Soundwave.

"I imagine you've caught onto who's next?"

He nods.

I return it and proceed to open the second box, throwing the first one to the kitchen floor carelessly.

Once the flaps are out of my way, I grab the box to the right and open it, settling the femme in front of Soundwave when she's free.

I wait to see her online and throw her a nod and smile, before turning my focus to a bemused Ultra Magnus.

"Surprised you haven't figured out where this is going."

He raises an optic ridge. "Indeed?"

"Mhm. Guess you're in for a surprise." I shrug and lift the final box out, discarding the brown one she and her fellow had come in.

Ultra Magnus' optics widen almost comically and I can hear Optimus and Ironhide stifling their snickers before being smacked by their sparkmates.

"Illustrious?"

"Yep." I hurriedly open her up, before handing her- being extremely gentle- to the blue, white and red- former- commander.

He cradles her close with such an intimate care that makes my heart clench. I smile slightly nonetheless and allow them each to catch up with one another, stepping away to claim my seat on the couch again.

I drop down on my stomach with a grunt and just suffocate myself in the cushions, trying to tune out Ratchet's lecturing.

"Get off your wound this instant! Are you /trying/ to make it worse?! Are- are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh, yeah." I know I'm playing with fire but I really don't care right now.

He acts like he's going to say something but it only comes out as an irritated growl.

"What time is it..?" I grumble, only just now remembering as I lift my head up to peek at the clock on the wall.

6:52

"Mmmm." I slump back into the cushions, feeling a light weight land in the center of my back. "Hey, 'Warp."

Pause. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're one of the few brave enough to walk on me. And Ratchet hasn't yelled at you.''

"...True." I can feel his shrug. "Why'd you need to know what time it is?"

"I have to leave at eight."

"..."

"I didn't know if I had time to do whatever or if I need to get my aft up."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"Squishy?"

"Name's Katlyn by the way."

"I like Squishy."

Shrug. "Whatever makes ya happy. But yeah?"

"Do you have ta leave?"

"...Yeah, 'Warp."

"Whyyy?"

"You know why."

"But you don't have to go to two places!"

Sigh. "Yes, I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Anyone need help down over there?!"

"Please!"

"Imma comin'! Watch yourself, 'Warp." I prop myself up on my arms and scoot back,- feeling Skywarp lift off reluctantly- stepping over the edge of the couch- staying aware of the bots still on the floor- to head over to the counter.

Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx had already took off to Primus-knows-where as I carefully help each set of couples down, them each thanking me as I set them on the floor.

"Eh. No problem." I wave it off. While inside I'm breaking a little bit.

I don't leave any room for discussion as I stalk into my room, aware of several pairs of optics on my back and that 'Warp was stalking me.

I enter my room to immediately head over to my dresser. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, black socks and a black t-shirt. Our 'uniform' is any black shirt you want so long as it's not a tank top,- not like they'd mind- so I don't have to worry about keeping up with a certain shirt each day. Thank Primus.

"You can come out now, 'Warp." I call, turning to find him sheepishly open the door the rest of the way. "Might wanna turn around unless you wanna see me change."

He shrugs.

Rolling my eyes, I turn around and grab my bra to slip on. My shirt is next, followed by my jeans and belt I grab from the floor.

"Alright. Keys, phone, wallet..." I mutter as I try to remember where each are, grabbing Skywarp when I recall them each being in the kitchen.

The bots had settled back into the couch to watch tv again when we enter. Everyone who'd been set on the floor having apparently been helped up by their comrades.

"Sorry. Forgot." I wince as I head into the kitchen.

"It's fine." Raygrin- Soundwave's mate- assures.

"Alright." I nod, sitting Skywarp on the counter while I look for my stuff.

It takes me a minute to remember and I slump. "I forgot to empty my pockets earlier." I facepalm, repeatedly smacking myself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

I return from the bathroom a moment later with all my stuff in their desired areas. My shoes- only I could forget them in there- being among them.

I grab my chain from the counter to secure along my waist, then check the time on my iPhone 5s.

7:02

It takes ten minutes to get there.

"Ya'll need anything?"

"No."

"Fuel?"

"No."

"Change the episode?"

"No."

"Open any doors?"

"NO."

"Alright, alright." I raise my hands in surrender and duck into the fridge to grab another MTN Dew.

I flick the tab open to chug a quarter of the can as I lean against the counter to check any E-Mail's I might've received.

A tug on my jeans breaks me away though and a glance down shows Elita, Chromia, Arcee, Moonlight, Raygrin and Illustrious standing around my feet.

"What're ya'll doin'? Not watching Family Guy?"

"As much as we like their humor, it's really kinda boring." Chromia speaks up with a shrug.

"And we would like to get to know you better." Elita adds on. They all nod.

"Oookay, dunno why ya would." I shrug it off as I lift them up to the counter, exiting from my mail.

They open their mouthplates as if to protest but are cut off by my 'Pretty Handsome Awkward' ringtone.

"What?" I throw them an apologetic look as I answer.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Logan?" I notice the twins perk up.

"The one and only!"

I roll my eyes. "We should get that patented."

"I know right?

"What'd ya need?"

"What?" He asks in mock horror. "I can't make sure my sister is still alive?"

"No." The smile in my voice gives away the fact I'm kidding.

"That hurts, sis."

"Whatever. Was that really why you called?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to make sure you treated your rib."

"I did."

"Fibber."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Glad you agree."

"Darn it."

"Don't work on me, bro."

I can tell he's pouting.

Sigh. "I'm takin' it easy." I can feel Ratchet's death glare. "And my rib's fine. Can't feel a thing."

"Only 'cause you close yourself off from everything." Logan points out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I wave him off, even though he can't see it.

"Just don't die." Logan sighs.

"Make no promises." I shrug.

"I'll sick Michaela on you..."

"...Your mean."

"Yep! Byyyyyye!"

"Grr. Bye." I pull the phone away from my ear, end the call and lay it on the counter. A glance up shows everybody staring at me curiously. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who's 'Michaela?" I meet Sideswipe's curious gaze.

"Listening in?"

"Yep."

"Everybot?"

"Yep."

"She's a friend. And might as well be my sister."

"Ohh."

"Mhm."

They go back to watching tv.

The femme's continue their 'interrogation.'


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I just remembered that I never told you guys what my femme OC's look like so I figure I might as well go ahead. And I'm working on the story now so I /might/ be able to post a chapter soon. Hopefully.

Here we go... (I hope it doesn't suck too bad..):

MOONLIGHT

Faction: None

Bonded: Yes

Whom: Megatron

Paint: black, white, midnight blue

Arms: midnight with white and black streaks

Servo's: black

Chassis: blue, black, white

Legs: blue with black thighs

Peds: white

Optics: gold

Helmet: white with hints of blue and black. (Shaped almost like a crown. Has three little spikes on each side framing the middle that's rounded upwards like the top of a tower only less sharp at the tip and with a crescent moon in the center. Two spikes protrude from the ends of the helmet kinda like Unicron's, only thicker and much much much MUCH shorter- even with the size difference. The coloring matches her wings, only reversed.)

Personality: super sweet but serious when needed

Wings: door panels (black and white with midnight edges)

Alt: Cybertronian land based vehicle

ILLUSTRIOUS

Faction: None

Bonded: Yes

Whom: Ultra Magnus

Paint: blue and yellow

Arms: blue with yellow stripes

Servo's: black

Chassis: blue with yellow 'v'

Legs: blue with yellow knee joints

Peds: yellow

Sides: yellow

Optics: white

Helmet: blue with yellow tips. (Has spikes framing the two 'sides' that make up the helm, three towards both ends on the top next to them, one more beside that and the middle of the helmet- the middle being shaped like Moonlight's. A spike under the middle of the center of the crown, only on the bottom with two more flanking it. The spikes are all yellow, with the rest of the helm being black with white around the edges.)

Personality: nice but helmstrong

Wings: Seeker (black and white with yellow stripes)

Alt: Cybertronian jet

RAYGRIN

Faction: None

Bonded: yes

Whom: Soundwave

Paint: red and orange

Arms: orange

Servo's: orange

Chassis: red and orange

Legs: orange with red knee joints

Peds: red

Optics: neon green

Helmet: red with orange swirl. (Two spikes make up the ends but more rectangular with four spikes on the bottom, three at the top beside the center circle of the helmet- which holds a circle with four spikes around it. The swirl is in the circle. The bit of red is in the middle of the helmet with red framing it.)

Personality: upbeat, cheerful

Wings: Seeker (Orange with red stripes)

Alt mode: Cybertronian jet

(Note: Yeah, not the best at descriptions...)


	10. Chapter 10

IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I tried to post it yesterday but it wouldn't work. And it STILL wouldn't today and I think it's because of the length so I'm going to split it into three or more parts (to be discovered) but the second part will be posted right after so you don't have to wait (and it's parted right in the middle of the chapter...) Sorry for the long wait and for any mistakes that may be present! I proof read it but you never know.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, etc!

(Note: Updates will probably be slow for the foreseeable future. Just warnin' ya'll. Here's another long aft chapter though.)

I thought of something the other day. Have I really described what Katlyn looks like and such? If ya'll want me to post a chapter doing so please tell me!

Hope ya'll enjoy!

Chapter 9

After a busy day in which I have to deal with a table full of people I used to go to school with,- it had to be the preps of course- knocking down some ego's, working on several cars and a bunch of other stuff, I arrive home.

I'd given Sideswipe and my- since Sunstreaker didn't really add his input- conversation in the bathroom some thought and decided what I was going to try to do and who I'm taking with me to the store.

"I'm back!" I call as I allow the door to slam shut behind me.

"K!"

"Welcome back!"

"Where the slag have you been?!"

"Took ya long enough."

And many other replies answer me.

"Well, don't I feel the love." I respond sarcastically as 'Warp zooms over to my shoulder.

"Hiya there."

"Squishy!"

"Break anything?"

Pout. "No!"

"Offline anybot?"

"No!"

"Watch Family Guy?"

"N-yes!"

"Good." I nod as I step into the living room. I snatch the remote from the coffee table to pause the show everybots optics are practically glued to. Several "hey's!" protest the action.

"Alright, we need to work something out with recharge arrangements, a medbay, lab," Wheeljack perks up at the mention with his helmfins flashing merrily. "And other slag. I've picked a few bots who can come with me. If they want." I shrug.

Immediately, several fumble to the top of the couch, demanding me to take them.

"Already picked. Sorry."

They slump and plop down.

"You'll all get to go outside at some point." I chuckle at the scene. "But right now I can only bring so many. So, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, 'Warp, Elita 1, Chromia, Ratchet and Wheeljack. Anybot not wanna go?"

They shake their helms.

"Okay, let's go." I grab a random hoodie from by the TV, shove it on, then slip Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz and Ratchet in my pockets. 'Warp stays perched on my shoulder, while Elita and Chromia take up positions on my other one. I just clutch Wheeljack close.

I un pause the TV, before heading to the door. I'm twisting the handle when I recall something. "You all are hitting the washracks later by the way. Alright, bye!" I don't wait for their reactions and just head out the door.

[Page Break]

"This is your vehicle?" Is the first thing anybot- Skywarp- says when I unlock my truck.

"Yep." I pull the passenger side door open and allow everyone down to settle on the seat.

"Cool!" He practically bounces in excitement.

"Hey, cool your thrusters!" Chromia snaps from her place beside him.

"Calm down." I buckle the seatbelt around them securely. "I'm not taking you anywhere if you don't behave, 'Warp."

"Alright, alright." He holds his servo's up in surrender but they soon cross over his chest plates as he pouts.

I shut the door back with a roll of my eyes and step around to the drivers side to unlock the door and hop in, sticking the keys in the ignition when the doors shut back.

"I'd say Walmart and possibly Lowe's are our best bet." I inform, staring over at them. "Let's hit up Wallyworld first though."

They nod. Wheeljack, Skywarp, Sideswipe and Jazz are noticeably the most excited.

I return it and turn the key to start up Rage's engine.

He rumbles online appreciatively and I earn a few ''woah's!"

I just smirk slightly as I pull out of the parking lot.

[Page Break]

Everyone's settled back into their original places as I grab a buggy. Skywarp, Elita and Chromia are carefully concealed under my hood as I push off into the horror that is the grocery store, Wheeljack having to join Skywarp.

"Alright," I mutter. "Let's get stuff for the washracks first."

I maneuver through to the other side of the store where the hygiene part is.

I come to a stop at the toothbrushes and begin to pick out enough for the bots.

"Wanna pick your alls out?" I offer after getting everybot else's.

"Yeah!" Sideswipe and Skywarp chirp in near sync as they peek out of hiding.

I don't comment as the others follow their example, having been keeping an eye out for anybody out of long born habit.

They each pick their own out and I place the black and purple, red and black, yellow- since they don't have gold- and black, white and black, pink, blue, red and white, and white, red and green toothbrushes in the basket.

"Isn' tha' no' fair?" Jazz pops out of where he'd re-hid.

"How so?"

"Us pickin', ev'rybot else no'."

"Not really." I push off towards the crafts, Jazz ducking his helm down. "I got the others ones that match their paintjobs like you all did."

"Ah." I feel him nod dimly, before he grows silent.

The fabric section enters my sight and I stop to analyze each kind.

"Can I help you, deary?" An old lady with gray hair up in a bun and a kind smile steps up to me.

"Uh, do you all have like three more rolls of this stuff?" I wave the cloth I'd been feeling.

Her smile only grows. "Of course, dear. Follow me."

I place the roll into the buggy and hurry after her to a little desk.

"Here you are." She hands them off.

"Thanks." I nod and set them next to the other one.

"No problem honey. Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." I respond awkwardly and hurry off to the paint.

The isle is empty- like most of the store thankfully- so I choose to speak up a little above a whisper.

"Can you all help me get everybots paint?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah."

"Mm."

"Of course."

"Course girl."

"Thanks." We all grab the assorted colors that seems to match everyone's paint. That's my hope anyways.

"Will this work?" Chromia asks skeptically

"It should. It's not as durable as the paint you all are used to but it's still pretty sturdy."

She nods and slips back into place with the others.

I return it- even though I know she can't see- and- after grabbing several packs of brushes- push off towards the car stuff.

"What kinda polish?" I question as I stop in front of the several different bottles.

"Just grab that one." Ratchet waves a servo out carelessly, pointing at a red and black one.

"Okie." I grab it but pause at a certain growly voice.

"Don't."

I glance down at Sunstreaker- as best I can anyways- with a raised eyebrow. "Which one then, your highness?"

That earns a few quiet snickers but the golden warrior ignores them to study the different waxes.

"That one." He points with a grunt.

I grab it obligingly. "Of course you choose the most expensive one."

"Don't listen to that slagger." Ratchet snarls. "He'll just put you in debt."

"It's fine." I set it next to some of the scattered toothbrushes. "I was kidding."

"Hmph."

I roll my eyes but push off to the books and movies.

Five minutes later and I have four books that I think some of the bots will like. It was kind of hard but not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Alright, I just need some stuffed animals.." I mutter and trace backwards to the toys. The best place in this joint to be honest.

"Why?" Skywarp speaks up.

"For the Dinobots." I hold back a shrug. "I figure it'd be easier to get them something to chew on and drag everywhere rather than destroy the place. More than they will anyways."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Wanna help me pick 'em?"

"Sure!"

When I finally find them,- apparently they don't really want you to- no one's around so I'm able to let the bots down.

"Ya'll wanna help?"

They nod.

A couple minutes later and we have a light brown puppy with white spots, a black bear, giraffe, black and brown monkey, white rabbit, white and black spotted kitten and a dark brown horse.

"Thanks guys." I settle all the animals in the buggy, before glancing at them with the slightest of smiles. It only grows at what I find.

They'd apparently found an open Match Box car on the shelf and were currently rolling it to one another. Well, except Sunstreaker and Ratchet of course.

"Ya'll want one?"

They freeze like kids caught in the cookie jar and glance up at me sheepishly, Skywarp trying to 'subtly' roll it behind him.

"Can each pick one out." I shrug. "They're less than a dollar."

"You don't have to..."

"It's fine. Common. The isle's a couple over."

I offer them each my hands for them to scamper back to their spots, glance around, then head to the isle two rows away.

"Take your pick." I stop at the numerous cars lining the area.

They peek out at my words and awe lights up their features.


	11. Chapter 11

"We're baaaaaack!" Skywarp announces with a dramatic flourish once we clear the doorway.

I snort as I allow everybody to get down, stalking over to the counter to heft all the bags on it.

"Took you long enough..." I hear Starscream mutter and glance out of my peripheral to watch him land on the opposite side of the wooden surface than me, Thundercracker right beside him.

"What'd you get?" Rumble and Frenzy stare at the array of plastic transports intently.

I shrug. "Different stuff."

I begin to free the numerous items from their prison- tossing the bags to the floor to clean up in a moment- and scoot them forward for everyone to see.

"Get enough stuff?" Ironhide grumbles from the closest couch arm.

I shrug again. "Hope so."

"Alright, washracks time." I announce, deciding to deal with the stuff later.

Several groans or exclamations of happiness sound.

"Moonlight, Raygrin, Illustrious, Elita One, Chromia and Arcee wanna follow me?" I round out of the kitchen to step over by the couch.

The mentioned femme's nod and climb to my shoulders or palm.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee and Bluestreak are next!" I call over my shoulder, well, technically Moonlight and Raygrin I guess.

Stalking into the bathroom, I shut and lock the door, before letting the six femme's down.

Grabbing a few washcloths to sit on the closed toilet lid, I draw the shower curtains back and slip the inside one out, before flipping the thing up and turning the water on.

Once filled to about two or three inches, I turn back to the group of femme's, holding my hands out for them to hop on.

They do so and I lift them in. They sigh in relief, armor sagging.

Chuckling, I grab one of the washcloths.

"Want me to help or you all do it?"

They share glances and seem to debate over comms.

Elita turns to me once they- apparently- come to an agreement.

"We can aid one another but your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

I nod.

Grabbing the other washcloths, I hand one to Raygrin,- who approaches Arcee- then keep the last.

"I'll get you Moonlight if you can get Illustrious."

"Alright." She nods with a smile.

I return it, then get to work, being mindful of Moonlight's wings.

"So, what are your plans?" Raygrin asks with curious neon green optics from where Arcee is cautiously scrubbing her wings.

Elita, Chromia and Arcee seem to have taken an almost immediate liking to the three new femmes but are still a little weary around them. But for ones who were at war forever and never met- let alone heard of- them, they're doing pretty good.

"Might wanna ease up around her wings a bit, Arcee." I comment as gently as possible. Not aiming to torque her off after all.

"Oh." She pauses, glancing at me. "Sorry." She directs towards Raygrin.

"It's fine!" The orange and red femme chirps.

"Not entirely sure." I answer her former question as Arcee gets back to work, being much gentler around the orange with red striped wings. "I have an idea but I'm not positive it'll completely work. We'll see." I shrug.

"I'm sure it will turn out fine." Elita assures as she scrubs down Chromia's backplates. The trigger-happy femme not looking too happy about it.

"I guess." I mutter and refocus on cleaning Moonlight's wings, being meticulous about not pressing too hard.

"Surprised Ratchet hasn't hassled you three, Darksteel and Sky Lynx into getting a check up." I muse aloud involuntarily.

Chromia snorts. "Yeah."

"He probably will after his turn." Arcee comments.

"All of us most likely." Elita adds.

"May Primus have mercy on your sparks."

All movements pause as they turn to look at me.

We all burst out laughing a moment later.

"That was fraggin' great!" Chromia manages between guffaws as she leans against Elita for support.

"You can say that again!" Illustrious gasps.

Our laughter settles down a few moments later, all of us picking up our disregarded 'cloths to get back to work, amused chuckles falling from their lipplates.

"You should laugh more."

I meet Moonlight's golden optics.

I'm quick to refocus again though.

"It makes you look even prettier."

My gaze slips overs to hers again but quickly retreats. "I'm not pretty."

"Course you are." Raygrin switches out with Arcee.

"No."

Moonlight turns so I can start on her front.

"Yes, you are." She insists, holding her arms out.

"You finished, Illustrious?"

She nods, staring up at me.

"You should listen. You are very beautiful."

A snort escapes my concealed lips before I can stop it.

"Done, Moonlight." I swipe the cloth over her chest plates,- we're all femmes/females here, get your mind out of the gutter!- then just allow it to settle beside her ped.

Mouthplates open to continue further but I cut them off by standing- knees cracking- to grab the towel I forgot from the closet.

Well, it's technically a 'hand towel' I guess. I think that's what they're called anyway...

All six femmes are lifted out of the tub- me flipping the thing down to drain the water- and settled on the mat where I proceed to- carefully- clean them off, ignoring their attempts to get me to agree.

Once finished, I settle the towel on the toilet lid and stand- knees cracking again- to unlock the door.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, get your afts in here!" Chromia bellows as she and the other five much shinier femmes saunter out into the hallway.

Aforementioned mechs begin their trek down the opposite end of the hall just as they make it to the living room. Several whistles reach my ears.

Rolling my eyes, I wait for them to enter patiently, then shut and lock the door behind us once everyone clears the doorway.

I pad over, flip the thing back up, scoop the used washcloths up to hang on the little metal bar just for this purpose, grab fresh ones, then turn the water on to a descent temperature and allow it to fill back up to its two to three inches. Once done, I shut the water back off, then lift the six strangely silent mechs in.

Handing Sideswipe one of the white pieces of fabric, along with Bumblebee, my attention turns to the two black and white's.

"I can help one of ya'll if you want." I'm careful to keep a 'cloth dangling in their reach in case they decline.

I can tell they have a brief conversation over their bond, before Jazz nods with a grin, stepping forward.

I wordlessly hand the saboteur the washcloth to work on Prowl and grab my own to start on Jazz.

The SIC's wings are flared out as his mate begins- and not just because they're being cleaned- in what I can easily tell is weariness. Not at the ministrations to his plating of course but to his bonded's.

Understanding completely, I'm careful to be as gentle as possible- and even more so.

I think Prowl notices as it's time for him to turn 'cause the weary stiffness in his frame eases, along with the creasing around his optics. Even Jazz's plating slacks. I don't think he even noticed it was slightly flared.

The seven of us continue in silence.

I'm slightly surprised Bumblebee or Bluestreak aren't talking- even amongst themselves- but the tense set of their doorwings and frame explains it all.

Sideswipe would most likely be running his own mouth if not for Sunstreaker carefully scrubbing him clean. Something tells me his golden brother is keeping him under lock and energon bars.

By the time we all finish,- which is a good bit longer than with the femmes since we have Sunstreaker- the unease had completely left Jazz and Prowl and even Bumblebee and Bluestreak seemed more relaxed.

After toweling them each off,- being extra careful with Sunstreaker- I open the door for them to head back to the living room or wherever else they want to go.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mirage, Hound, Red Alert, Inferno, Smokescreen!" I call before stepping back over to empty, then refill the tub.

Once finished, I turn to find the five new mechs by the door.

Wordlessly, I step over to- once again- shut and lock the door- carefully ignoring Red Alert's frightened squeak and how he clings to Inferno's arm even tighter.

They follow hesitantly as I step back over to the bathtub, offering my hands to lift them in.

Mirage- the most enthusiastic at the prospect of a wash of course- and Hound are the first to step on and I gently settle them down, handing Hound a washcloth to go ahead and get started.

Turning, I once again hold my hands palm up a few inches from the ground and wait.

It takes a few moments- and some reassurance over their bond by the looks of it- but Inferno and Red Alert finally hop on, the latter shaking visibly.

My heart clenches at the sight.

Once they're in and Inferno's given a cloth to begin washing his bondmate, I turn back to Smokescreen and offer him my palm patiently.

His bright blue gaze holds my dull green one, then he seems to steel himself and cautiously steps on, me lifting him in and grabbing a washcloth.

"Mind if I wash you?" I ask carefully.

He nods after a moment, not meeting my gaze.

I return it- even if he can't see- and get to work, staying mindful of his doorwings.

"Did you figure out what you're going to do with us?" Smokescreen winces at his own wording.

The soaked cloth in my hand drags over a doorwings gingerly, earning a shutter.

"Yeah." I nod. "I have an idea on berth arrangements, labs, a medbay, etcetera."

He seems startled, along with everyone- since they'd obviously been listening in- else.

"What is your idea?" Red Alert eyes me.

An eyebrow raises of its own accord. "Set ya'll up in different rooms, lay down some fabric and maybe cotton balls or a book down as a berth, among other things."

"That what ya got at tha store?" Inferno speaks up.

"Mhm. And some other stuff."

"Like what?" Hound asks curiously.

"Entertainment, stuff for in here, for the medbay, labs, blah blah blah."

"Oh." The scout nods.

I return it.

Silence.

We finish shortly and I got through the routine of lifting them out, drying them off, unlocking the door to let them out, calling for the next group and pressing the thing- I truly have no idea what it's called- down to let all the water out.

Not long after, Jetfire, Skyfire, Wheelie, Blurr, Drift and First Aid clear the doorway.

Standing, I shut and lock the door back, then begin to refill the tub.

Once it's to about two inches, I cut the water off, turn, then offer my hands, this group being less hesitant than the first and stepping on almost immediately.

Jetfire, Skyfire,- with a washcloth- Blurr, Drift- with their own also- and Wheelie in the water, I twist back around to wait patiently for First Aid to climb on.

The CMO in training is wringing his servo's nervously and his visor is bright in nervousness.

"Come on, Aid!" Jetfire calls, making the medic jump. "She won' bite!"

The blue band concealing his optics turns to me and I watch as he- after a moment- steps on slowly.

My movements are attentive as I deposit him into the water between Jetfire and Skyfire and Wheelie.

I grab a cloth. "Mind if I wash you two?"

"Sure thing, toots."

"Umm..."

"We're right here, Aid." Skyfire comforts.

The red, white and blue mech slowly nods.

"Care if I go ahead and do Wheelie since he won't take too long?"

"I resent that!"

I ignore him for the moment.

The medic slowly nods, armor sagging slightly as he continues to wring his servo's, although at a much slower pace.

I turn back to Wheelie. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend."

He waves me off. "Don't worry your pretty little face 'bout it."

I ignore his comment and get to work.

Once he's finished, I lift him out to go ahead and dry him off, then send him on his way out the door.

Closing the small crack I'd opened and locking the door back, I step back over and kneel to begin on a slightly less skittish, yet still hesitant First Aid.

It takes a bit longer than the others and I end up having to pause to lift the others out, dry them off, then open the door to let them up and call the others in. It's alright though.

As I'm just starting to clean his chest plates off, the five newbies apparently decide to step through the door.

"Just a sec please. Gotta finish First Aid." I call over my shoulder, not casting my gaze away from the task at hand.

"Alright." Optimus Prime's unmistakable voice speaks, I can practically feel his nod.

"You can call me Aid if you want.." The masked and visored apprentice standing with his arms to the side practically whispers.

The barest of smiles tilts up my lips as I nod.

When I finish with Fir- er, Aid, I go through the routine of lifting him back up, drying him off, then allow him to head off as I drain the water.

As it does so, I turn to face the newcomers and usher them towards the tub as I shut and lock the door, aware of their- especially Ratchet's- optics on me as I lift the thing up and refill the tub. I grab some more washcloths since I have the time.

Shutting the water off a moment later, I get off the closed toilet lid- my perch as we waited- and crouch down to offer both hands.

Optimus and Ironhide don't hesitate to step on and I lift them in,- handing the latter a cloth- followed by Ratchet and Wheeljack- handing the former a cloth.

Turning, I offer Ultra Magnus a palm and wait patiently as he debates for a moment, then climbs on, me spinning back around to deposit him in the lukewarm-if-not-a-little-cooler water.

"Mind if I wash you?" I grab a cloth, allowing my hand to make it droop over the side if he denies.

"You may." He nods.

I return it, getting to work.

A low growl catches my attention a few minutes later as I'm washing the middle of the former commanders backplates.

"Yes, Ratchet?" I don't have to look up to know it's him. He's been eying me over Wheeljack's shoulder guards since he started.

"You being careless about your wound." His growl deepens as he speaks.

I pause, my movements actually faltering but I'm quick to continue when Ultra Magnus glances over a rocket launcher.

"I honestly forgot."

"How do you continue to 'forget' about breaking a vital part of your body?!"

I shrug. "Happens a lot."

I ignore his snarl.

"I'm struck, might notice it and patch it up, then otherwise forget about it unless someone points it out."

There's a steady moment of silence, besides the ever constant dripping or sloshing of water and armor shifting.

"You shall be the end of me, femme."

"Sorry."

"No you aren't." He and Wheeljack trade places, the inventor's helmfins flashing a merry blue that makes me wonder what he's plotting to do with the new tools in the kitchen.

"Actually, I am. I don't purposefully try to tick you off."

"You'd be the first." Ironhide mutters, only to curse when a wrench collides with his helm.

"No wrenches in the washracks, Ratchet." I scold, not even thinking about the consequences.

"I will not hesitate to use this on you femme. Wounded or not." The red and white medic waves it around in emphasis.

"I have no doubt."

"Humph."

Silence reigns.

Until...

"Thank you."

"For what?" I raise an eyebrow at Ultra Magnus as he turns for me to start on his front.

He shifts slightly.

"For returning Illustrious to me."

"No problem." I shrug, swiping over his chassis, then down his legs carefully.

"It had been a problem but no longer now that she's in my care. Our care." He reiterates

I don't have a reply.

Not long after, I'm opening the door for the now clean and dry mechs to step out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Predaking, Darksteel, Sky Lynx!" I turn after my exclamation to drain the tub and refill it.

The unmistakable flapping of wings can be heard a moment later, the three Predacons clearing the doorway to land on the counter.

Shutting and locking the door, I blow the strand curl that had looped over my head out of my face and turn to face the three mechs.

"It'd probably be easier if I wash each of you separately. If you want that is."

They transform into bipedal.

"Why should we let /you/?" Sky Lynx sneers.

Jaded green eyes meet his own fiery yellow ones.

Shrug. "Can have Darksteel or Predaking." I answer coolly, not backing down.

His armor flares defensively and he growls.

I hold my ground.

He apparently notices and his armor reluctantly clamps back over his protoform.

"Fine." He grits through clenched denta.

I nod, waving him and the others over.

They do, settling into the water with pleaded rumbles.

Grabbing a cloth from the stack, I get to work on Sky Lynx.

He stays silent and brooding as I carefully clean the backs of his leg struts and up around his wings,- which flare out for me to fully cleanse- and even when I start on his front.

The whole time, Darksteel is happily splashing and running around, laughing like a sparkling. While Predaking is lounging, enjoying the H2O in his beast mode, having transformed again to sprawl out.

I finish Sky Lynx a little while later and carefully dry him off, him transforming to retreat to the top of the cabinet above the toilet.

"Darksteel."

He immediately pauses in his splashing to glance up at me.

I wave him over.

A mischievous grin curves his lipplates deviously.

Predaking throws him a 'don't you dare' look.

He's ignored.

Faster than any of us can react, Darksteel transforms and raises up in the air at least a foot.

He then proceeds to tuck his wings back so that he's free falling.

Frag to the slag no.

Just before he connects, I snatch him, mindful of the wings.

Turning him to face me, I raise an eyebrow.

He pouts.

"1) I don't feel like replacing the tub or hearing Ratchet nag me if you get hurt. 2) There's not enough water for you to do that."

Predaking runs a claw over his forehelm and throws me an apologetic look.

Well, as best he can that is.

"Want washed now or do I need to just dump a bucket of water on ya?"

A crazed laugh escapes him.

I raise another eyebrow.

"Wash." He manages after a moment, transforming.

I proceed to do so. It takes a great deal of my patience, some mental cursing in Cybertronian and several times of waiting for him to still but manage.

Drying him off, I allow him to transform and fly up to go bug Sky Lynx.

My gaze turns to Predaking.

He transforms and steps over to stand with his backplates facing me.

I get started.

"I apologize for Darksteel's behavior. He is quite... difficult to manage."

I shrug. "I have a younger sister. He's gotta nothin' on 'er."

His wings raise in slight interest.

"You have a sibling?"

"Mhm." I nod, running the cloth between, then around his wings as delicately as possible. "She's nine. Name's Allison, or Ali as we like to call her."

I can dimly see his optics widen.

"She's but a sparkling."

I nod.

A little while later finds me drying Predaking off, unlocking the door, opening it,- them flying off- then calling for the next group.


	14. Chapter 15

I'm waiting for the water to drain so I can fill it up when someone lands on my shoulder.

"Hey, 'Warp."

"Squishy!"

"She has a designation, dumbaft!" Starscream cuffs him behind the helm as he lands beside him, earning a yelp.

Since when does /Starscream/ care about using humans' names?

"It's fine, Starscream. I don't mind if he calls me that." I shrug.

I can feel his crimson optics on the side of my head.

"Whatever." He mutters.

Thundercracker lands on my other shoulder.

"Do ya'll mind if I wash ya one at a time? Or no?"

"Yassssss!" Skywarp crows, bouncing on the end of my shoulder and nearly falling off.

I'm quick to snatch him before he does.

"If you wish." Starscream sighs dramatically.

I glance at Thundercracker as best I can.

He nods.

Shutting and locking the door, I begin to fill the tub back up.

The three Seekers flit down to splash lightly into the water. Their armor immediately sags.

A soft chuckle escapes my lips as I beckon Starscream over and start on him.

You'd think he despised the ministrations being dealt to his plating if not for the relaxed set to his frame.

Once finished with the trine leader, I usher Thundercracker over, completely aware of his hesitance, Starscream's intense gaze and Skywarp relaxing against the back of the tub with his wings fanned out and a leg crossed over the other bent one.

"Have you figured out recharge arrangements?" Starscream suddenly speaks up curtly.

The slight twitch of Thundercracker's wings and onlining of Skywarp's optics shows they're curious as well.

"Mhm." I nod. "Along with a medbay, labs and entertainment. We just have to see if it'll work out."

"You doubt your own ideas?" He raises on optic ridge.

"Always."

"Why?"

Shrug. "I'm not exactly known for my smarts. That's your forte."

"As it is, you are not stupid."

"Matter of opinion."

"That is my opinion."

"Noticed."

"Humph."

Silence.

I finish Thundercracker some time later.

"Come on, 'Warp."

He doesn't open his optics.

"'Warp."

Nothing.

"Skywarp."

Nada.

With a sigh, I just pick him up, grabbing another cloth as I sit him on his peds.

"Move and I'll castrate you."

With a whimper, he complies: standing still except to fan his wings and plating out when need.

When finished, I begin the task of drying them off, then send them on their way, having to threaten Skywarp to stay out.

I'm gonna have enough mechs to deal with as is.

"Megatron, Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat!"

I step back in to drain the water and refill it.

A moment later and in steps Megatron-with Rumble and Frenzy struggling under his arms- and Soundwave- with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw tucked in his own, Ratbat shaking in either excitement or fear on his helm and Ravage padding behind him sulkily.

I mentally save the moment while laughing hysterically in my mind, hiding my amusement by turning back around to grab more washcloths.

"Care to shut the door before they escape?!" Megatron snarls, struggling to keep them in his hold.

I wordlessly obey, not wanting to have to chase rogue cassettes down, locking it in the process.

"Want me to wash them?"

"Query: Accepted." Soundwave nods.

I return it.

Thirty minutes later and many splashes, curses, threats and oaths finds me soaked and drying a peevy Frenzy off.

"There." I finish. "Now go cause chaos elsewhere." I stand to unlock and open the door, shutting and locking it back when finished and heading back to the tub.

I offer Soundwave and Megatron my hands and lift them into the tub, flipping the latter off when I notice his smirk.

"Want me to wash you two?"

They nod.

I return it.

I decide to do Soundwave first so he can go round up his wayward cassettes, sending him on his way when done and starting on Megatron.

The time is spent in silence.

Thankfully.

And before long, the former leader is heading off.

"Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher!"

I turn to begin prepping things for what seems like the gazillionth time.

The scuffing of peds announces their arrival.

I get to work.

Next up are Grimlock, Strongarm, Strafe and Swoop.

It was... interesting to say the least.

Oh, and Grimlock's pouting at me.

He doesn't like water.

I now know this.

Next time I'll just go with the bucket method.

And after them?

Snarl, Scorn, Sludge and Slag.

I'll be relating to Avenged Sevenfold's song 'Nightmare' even more than usual for the foreseeable future.

Primus above...

Attitude overload!

The good thing is that everyone's finished.

The bad thing is I still have to deal with all the stuff on the counter and living arrangements.

Let alone a million fraggin' washcloths.

My laundry mat is going to both hate and love me.

I'll just hate me.

Nothin' new.

Stepping into the living room, I'm met with an adorable sight.

All the bots are snuggled on all sections of the couch to where you can barely see its surface. Sparkmates, friends and once-upon-a-time enemies scrunched together in recharge.

For the first time in what seems like centuries, a full smile curves my lips.

Retrieving my phone, I turn my volume off and proceed to take several pictures.

Once finished, I lock it back,- keeping my volume off- scrounge around for my earbuds, then get to work to the sound of 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N' Roses.

(NOTE: I am so sorry guys! Your EMail and slag are probably full from all the reposting and everything I've had to do. Feel free to hate me, I don't blame ya. Again: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!)


End file.
